Strange Empathy
by BlackEyedGirl
Summary: Sometimes a few words are all it takes to change how you think of someone. And sometimes the people you thought could never understand are the only ones who can. HarrySnapeDraco friendship. COMPLETE AU from OOTP
1. Healing old wounds

Category: General/Drama 

Summary: Sometimes a few words are all it takes to change how you think of someone. And sometimes the one person you thought could never understand is the only person who can. Harry/Snape friendship

Spoilers: PS-OOTP

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters/locales etc are not mine but remain the exclusive property of J.K. Rowing et al.

A/N:  This is the first of a mini-series of Harry/Snape friendship fics I've been writing. I know it starts similarly to a lot of post-OOTP fics of this type but I do have original ideas, just be patient please. It's also my first Harry Potter fic so feedback on this to allow me to tweak the others before posting would be great. Help on Snape's dialogue would be especially appreciated, but no flames please!

'Cursed creature!' Severus Snape hissed angrily at the snowy owl that had disturbed his silence. The owl seemed unperturbed and waited patiently for the professor to take the letter from her. Then, with a soft hoot, it flew out the open window, leaving him to return to the quiet. Unfortunately on unrolling the parchment he did nothing of the sort.

'Now he's not even content simply to torment me in term-time?!' The scrawl was instantly recognisable. It was one, after all, that he had spent five years writing over with scathing comments in green ink.

'Damn boy probably just thought of more reasons I was responsible for the mutt's death.'

Yet he scanned the text nonetheless, curiosity overweighing the desire to simply cast Incendio. What he read caused him to sit back heavily on his couch and reread it again slowly:

_Professor Snape,_

_                        First off, I'm sorry for disturbing you during the holidays and I hope you'll forgive me enough to read this. I want to apologise for last year. I know you won't believe that I seriously mean this but I've had a lot of time to think this summer. I blamed myself what happened to Sirius and I took it out on you. As for the pensieve thing, I do honestly regret that. The only excuse I can make is that at the time I really did believe that the Order was hiding things from me that I needed to know. I went into your memories looking for these, not to invade your privacy. But I've been thinking about how terrified and furious I was when you mentioned using Veritaserum on me. I suppose you felt a million times worse seeing me in your memories. To make things clear I didn't mention what I saw to any students, not even Ron or Hermione. I did mention it to Sirius and Remus, but only because I was searching desperately for some reason for how they acted. Unfortunately neither had one. If it makes you feel any better, I think you probably had a point about my dad, but I'm not him. I've never bullied anyone just because they were there. Draco and me are different, it's a mutual hatred, and we don't fight four on one. Also, believe it or not, I've been bullied before and I know what its like to be harassed for no reason, remember my second and fourth years?  This isn't to say that I have a right to sympathy from you, just that I would never use information like that to my advantage; I know too well what it feels like. Finally, not that it helps, but I'm sorry for what they did, as well as for what I did. And I promise I won't tell anyone else, so don't worry about it._

_                                                            Yours sincerely,_

_                                                                                    Harry Potter_

'Well that wasn't exactly expected' he murmured. 

It was one month after Potter's surprising declaration and this would be the first time Severus would see him since. Speaking to a large group of people who distrusted him wasn't the ideal setting for it but he obeyed the Headmaster. Dumbledore had called an Order meeting at 12 Grimmauld Place to allow him to outline what he had learnt and he decided to arrive early to talk to Harry about the next year. Opening the door he wondered at the lack of people. With a sigh that was almost relief he spotted Mrs Weasley.

 'Professor Snape! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in.'

'It's of no consequence.' He answered coolly. 'But I will admit it is unusual.'

'Oh I know, we're just having a minor crisis.' She replied in a rush. 

'Surely it is either a crisis or it isn't. They're seldom minor.' 

She laughed nervously.

'Well in that case it's not a crisis. But we have lost Harry.'

'I would have imagined that was impossible. The house is only so big. Unless he's left it?'

'No, no. The wards won't let anyone leave without the incantation. We just can't find where in the house he is.'

'Again, I must confess I find that unlikely.' At that point Hermione and Ron came down the stairs at a canter. Both pulled up abruptly, Hermione with a small squeak. 

'Miss Granger, perhaps you can enlighten me. How exactly did you manage to lose Potter? Surely someone of your… abilities can cast a spell to find him? '

'Well…' she began carefully. 'We've been studying hard of course. And we were trying out some of next year's charms. The Obscure Sagit? Which works, of course you know this, almost like a secret-keeper or the Unplottable charms. So you can only be found by someone who knows where you are. We think maybe he's cast it.'

'Has Potter been acting in a manner which you find strange? Stranger than usual at any rate.' He watched Ron bristle with mild satisfaction but was still undoubtedly curious. Hermione placed a restraining hand on Ron's arm.

'He's been acting like someone in mourning. Which isn't at all strange. I suppose he hasn't been sleeping well, he's very quiet. But that's normal.'

'Much as I am loathe to call Potter quiet…So you taught a boy who's obviously troubled a charm that allows him to hide. Hardly the act of supposedly the most intelligent student in Hogwarts.' She blushed deeply and this time it was Ron who placed the calming hand. Snape wondered abstractly if the blatancy of the attraction was part of what had driven Potter to hide. The girl recovered and answered.

'We just wanted to be ready for next year. It's important that we stay focused, Harry especially. The charm could help him hide if necessary, which is more important than us being worried.'

He reluctantly inclined his head at the logic. But…

'He does own an invisibility cloak.'

'Which anyone can Accio if they know he's in the room.' she countered.

'Very well. The charm works so that if you look, genuinely believing him to be there, he will be revealed, yes?' She nodded and he went on.

'So why haven't you found him? You two should have the best idea of where he would be.'

'We've looked!' Ron exclaimed. 'In our room, the girl's room, all the living rooms and the kitchen. He's not easy to find.'

'You've looked in Black's room I assume?' he asked distractedly. At the confused expressions he refocused. 

'No?' He shook his head and muttered, 'I'm surrounded by imbeciles.'

'The place is a practically a mausoleum.' Mrs Weasley explained. 'Remus won't let it be touched.'

'Which would be a very good reason for the boy to go there. Honestly woman…'

Ron was getting agitated again but Hermione nodded in sudden recognition.

'Of course. I'm sorry professor we weren't really thinking.'

'Apparently not.'

He walked up the stairs, with Mrs Weasley directing him to Sirius' room. Opening the door he looked towards the bed and a body flickered into focus. Harry was asleep with the duvet pulled to his face. His eyes had dark circles below them and tears clung to his lashes. Hermione and Mrs Weasley looked stricken but Ron moved towards Harry to wake him. 

'Wait.' Snape halted him. 'There's no point in wakening him before the meeting.'

'We're going to the meeting?' Hermione asked.

'Professor Dumbledore has decided that, yes. You seem to end up in the middle of events anyway, no matter how hard those in authority try to prevent you.'

Hermione smiled carefully and Ron grinned but his mother sighed deeply. He felt an uncommon urge to reassure her.

'I assure you that you won't be involved in any operations. This is just to keep you informed.' They nodded and started to walk out, presumably to squeal together privately. As Hermione passed he put a hand out.

'Miss Granger, if you are to attend my class next year I would advise you to go beyond the set texts. Although I'm sure that's not something I need to tell you. Congratulations by the way.' At her confused look he continued.

'You topped the year. Draco is cursing you loudly to all and sundry.' She smiled brightly up at him in surprise and he favoured her with a slight softening of features. They left the room and Severus heard her excited murmurings as the two continued down the hall. Mrs Weasley smiled worriedly at him and walked out. He took parchment and quill from his pocket and wrote a brief note before leaving.

Harry woke up feeling, if not exactly well, then better than he had for some time. Curiously he picked up the scrap of parchment that had been laid carefully beside him.

_Harry,_

_            I received your letter. Remember to clear your mind before sleeping and talk to Miss Granger about the books you should read. I'll see you in Occulmency and Potions next year. Congratulations on your O.W.L.s. _

_                                                                        Professor Snape_

Breathing deeply as if some of the weight had been lifted from his shouldersHarry got up and walked downstairs. Entering the meeting room, which was now almost full, he threw an encouraging, if shy, smile towards the man who was tensely preparing his address. With a slight nod Severus acknowledged him, turned to his audience, and began to speak.

A/N 2. If anyone can give me a better ending I'd appreciate it. So was it okay or should I rethink before posting the next bit? Reviews are begged for!


	2. Taking the fall

*For any information see Chapter One. Also…Harry writers are so nice! Much better with feedback than West Wing, my usual haunt. So sorry to you all about the lateness of this chapter – my computer's been broken. So without further ado: Chapter Two (no rhyme intended, that's for later).

**********

Gazing around the Great Hall Dumbledore smiled. The customary twinkle was lessened now, but he could still muster a warm look for those students who caught his eye. He nodded at Minerva McGonagall who was leading the new first years in. 

'Silence please.' she called. Once again he marvelled at the speed in which her simple command could reduce the rowdy hall to complete hush. She turned towards the group of terrified looking 11 year olds.

'After the ceremonial opening I will call your names in alphabetical order. Proceed to the front, place the hat on your head and wait for it to assign you a house.' The attention of the school was now focussed on the tattered hat on a stool at the front. The tear opened to form a mouth and it began:

__

Once more I see before me

a hall filled with young minds.

And I am charged again, 

to judge you and divide.

To Gryffindor of brave of heart,

and Slytherin of shrewd mind.

To Ravenclaw of intellect,

and Hufflepuff, true and kind.

Yet I know that what I do makes rifts,

brings discord and division.

I break you up, and cause a war,

give rivalry, competition.

Last year I warned what this could bring,

if hate and loathing led.

And since last I saw you many scarred,

some broken, some lie dead.

The Founders made me to save the school,

to stop the four from parting.

But what I do brings only pain,

a task I have no heart in.

So once more I beg for clearer minds,

these splits will be your end.

If the four cannot unite,

then he shall rule instead.

The hall was now even quieter than when Professor McGonagall had called for silence. A slight unsteadiness in her voice was the only thing betraying her unease as she began to call the names.

'Abagnale, Claire.'

'Gryffindor'

The applause was muted and continued as such throughout the ceremony. As Yeates, Michael scuttled towards the Ravenclaw table and Dumbledore attempted to make his usual light-hearted (and utterly bewildering for first-years) opening the air of anticipation grew. When he called 'Tuck in' the noise was deafening. At the Gryffindor table however, there was a patch of contemplative silence.

'Well,' Hermione opened, 'that was pretty explicit wouldn't you say?' Harry was still zoned out but Ron answered.

'So if we want to beat Voldemort we need to stop fighting with Slytherin?'

'Exactly.'

'We're doomed.'

'Ron! We just need to show a little less direct animosity. Try a little empathy perhaps? No one's asking you to become best friends with Malfoy overnight.'

'Well good, because even if the war hinged on it I doubt I could go five minutes in a room with the prat without trying to strangle him. What do you think mate?'

Harry looked up.

'The Sorting Hat's right. I mean they're not all Death Eaters. Most of them probably aren't even supporting Voldemort. Although if you think about it, if the entire wizarding world thinks you're dark because of your house, you might as well prove them right. Maybe that's what happened with Snape…But because of us not trusting each other people died… Sirius died. Maybe we should try and see what happens if we make an effort.'

Hermione nodded approvingly.

'That's a very mature attitude Harry. I was actually reading a really interesting book over the summer about Salazar Slytherin. The author thinks that the main reason he wanted only magical-born children wasn't purity of blood. It was to keep the wizarding world secret… and if you factor in the danger of the time…I don't agree with him of course but you can see his point. And anyway, Slytherin and Gryffindor were best friends, he can't have been all bad.'

'Hermione, he wanted people like you out of the school.'

'I'm not saying he had the right answer. But they were different times Ron.'

'I still think he was twisted. He's the reason this whole thing started isn't he?'

'Maybe' Harry answered 'but the others didn't exactly make it better.'

Shaking his head at both of them Ron gave up and started eating. Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and then joined in.

**********

Harry rushed along the Transfiguration corridor blindly. Once again he had let Hermione drag him into a debate about some obscure charm they should learn for the DA. He appreciated her help but she always decided to discuss it just before a class, and since they had different times for Transfigurations he was going to be late on his own again.

'Filthy murderer.' Harry pulled up quickly. Ahead of him were a group of students, about fourth year, and one that looked much younger.

'So tell us, what does Daddy do? Make potions for you know who?' The fourth years were Gryffindor, and the other a first year Slytherin. He groaned. Since the beginning of the year, despite what the sorting hat had said, there had been a lot of inter-house bullying. Or more precisely, a lot of attacks on Slytherins. Harry hadn't known that it had got this bad though.

'No. He, he, he works at Gringotts.'

'Steals our money to give to him then?'

'No!' indignation was robbing the child of fear.

'Of course he is. You lot are all like that.' The one who appeared to be the ringleader nodded to the others who promptly blasted a lump out of the wall.

'Boys!' Professor McGonnagall flew out of her room, 'What is the meaning of this?'

The Gryffindors were now doing a very good impression of being just as startled as she was.

'We don't know Professor, we were just walking to class and this bang came from behind us. It sounded like someone casting a curse.' They looked in mock curiosity at the quailing boy.

'Mr Ancheslon. Explain yourself.' Harry looked at the boy and thought suddenly of how alike he looked to the Gryffindor first years. He sighed at the thought of what Hermione and Ron would say and stepped out of the shadows.

'It was me Professor.'

'Mr Potter?'

'I was…hurrying to class and I was trying to practice a spell and walk at the same time. Then I tripped and the spell ricocheted. I'm sorry for damaging the wall.'

'The wall notwithstanding Mr Potter, you could have done serious damage to these boys. I expect our Sixth Forms to know not to act in this manner in the hallways.'

'Yes Professor.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor. Now get into the classroom, we're already late.'

'Yes Professor.' Harry walked in under the curious glances of the other pupils.

'Now you four go straight to class. Explain to your teacher that you were with me. Go on now.' She walked back in and started the class without further comment. 

************

'Harry?' He looked up to see his two best friends hurrying towards him. Steeling himself for the questions he forced a smile.

'Did you blow up the Transfigurations corridor?' Ron asked.

'No! There was a small hole and I didn't put it there.'

At the questioning gazes he explained the whole story.

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why'd you take the fall idiot.' Ron explained.

'What's the point in us saying all this stuff about courage if we let 11 year olds be bullied by our fourth years? Or saying we're going to help win the war and then letting this stupid nonsense about us versus Slytherin go on. If we lose house points because of it maybe they'll stop.'

'I hope so.' Hermione answered 'but even if they don't, it was still the right thing to do. We're both proud of you.'

'Speak for yourself, we're down by 15 points now.'

'Ron!'

'Oh I guess she's right. Do you think they knew why you did it though?'

'They do now.' Harry nodded towards the corner of the library. A huddled group of fourth years were discussing something very intently and he could see the nods in his direction and hear the hissed mentions of his name and 'twenty points!' 

************

They had assumed that it would have been enough to stop them but just two days later it happened again outside the greenhouses. Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking to Greenhouse Five when they heard it.

'Dirty thief.'

'Torturer.'

'I swear, I didn't know.' Harry recognised this one. It was a second form Slytherin. The Daily Prophet had just reported that her father had been arrested for working for Voldemort. Surrounding her were four Gryffindors and Hermione muttered furiously at him that they were only third years.

'You didn't know? Or just didn't tell? Wanted your own position in the Death Eaters maybe?'

'I swear…' As Professor Sprout began making her way through the greenhouse to invite them in the Gryffindor third year cast a spell breaking a pane of the greenhouse and then 'fell' through it, casting another to cushion his fall.

'Students! What happened here?' The third year spoke up quickly.

'She pushed me Professor.'

'She did! For no reason, just pushed him through the glass.' Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry. In resignation all three stepped forward. 

'It was us Professor.'

'Miss Granger. Why in Merlin's name…?'

'We didn't mean to. We were messing about and we accidentally pushed into Anya. Who hit Peter into the glass.' As Peter stood up Hermione got out her wand. 'Reparo. We really are very sorry Professor.'

'I'm sorry too Miss Granger but I'll have to take 10 points each. Fighting outside a class can't be excused. Come along in now chaps, time to get started. Mr Forrester go and see Madam Pomfrey if you're hurt. Otherwise go on to class.'

The third years glared at Hermione and the others as they walked in, but said nothing.

**************

'Harry did you hear?' Seamus, Dean and Neville ran up to him in the common room. Hermione and Ron looked up from their books in interest as Harry answered. 

'Hear what?'

'Well you know this thing of yours? Trying to stop our lower forms picking on the Slytherins?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'Well first off, why didn't you ask us? After what happened last year we're all in. All the DA anyway.'

'How does the DA know?'

'We had a meeting to decide who was going to ask you to restart it.' Dean explained sheepishly.

'But it kind of came up.' Neville continued. 'And we all decided that it was unfair what they were doing and that we wanted to help you three. Then this afternoon outside charms there were some Ravenclaws bullying a Slytherin first year.'

'Apparently,' Seamus joined in, 'they have friends here who asked them to help drive the Slytherins out of Hogwarts.'

'But,' Dean had decided to retake his story. 'guess who takes the blame for the misfired Incendio ?'

'Who?' Hermione leant forward curiously.

'Loony Lovegood.'

'Luna?'

'Exactly. We don't know how she came down from her clouds either but there you go. Ravenclaw lost thirty points. And she got detention for not explaining to Professor Flitwick why she had threw flames at the wall.'

'Why didn't she make something up?'

'No idea mate. She's in the library if you want to ask.'

'Think I will actually. Thanks Dean. And tell whoever drew the short straw that it'll be sometime next week, just look out for the time.' As he hadn't even told Hermione and Ron that he had decided to keep the DA going all five gave him looks of surprise.

'Maybe if we learnt anything from last year it's that we need to keep training. See you all at dinner.'

Harry walked into the library and spied Luna with a group of other Ravenclaw fifth years, but still looking strangely apart from them. He sat beside her.

'Hey Luna.'

'Hello Harry.'

'Why didn't you tell Professor Flitwick something?'

'It didn't occur to me. Do you think I should have?'

'Well you wouldn't be in detention.'

'Perhaps. But if I had said that I told him I cast the spell so he wouldn't punish a first year who equally hadn't cast it he would have asked who did. And we're not doing that are we?'

'No. I don't think that would fix it. They'd just find another way to do it.'

'I believe you're right. Thus I remained silent.' Harry looked intently at her and smiled softly.

'Thanks anyway. It's nice to have someone else helping.' Spontaneously he leant down and kissed her cheek.

'Thanks again.' Walking out he moaned at the chorus of whispers from the other girls.

'That's going to haunt me isn't it?'

***************

By the end of the week the entire DA had lost points for their respective houses in their crusade. Harry was also having to fight off accusations that he and Luna were secretly dating but luckily he was well used to ignoring rumours now. Today only Justin had been forced to get himself into trouble and Harry hoped that they were beginning to lose interest. A hope quickly squashed when he walked to potions. Occulmency was due to start tonight but so far he and Snape, although not communicating much in class, seemed to be getting along with a reasonable degree of civility. This was probably helped by the fact that Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were the only Slytherins in his potions class. For despite it being obvious what Harry and the others were doing, the sixth year Slytherins never missed an opportunity to mock Harry for it. He and Hermione managed to ignore Malfoy and Pansy in this class and, surprisingly in Harry's eyes, he was doing quite well. Today however he walked down to see a now familiar sight. A crowd of Gryffindor fifth years saw him approach and walked towards Malfoy wands outstretched. Naturally the blond raised his wand and prepared to cast a counter spell.

'You really think you can do better than me?' As the Gryffindors began speaking Malfoy threw a spell towards the group which they, never having cast their own, reflected with ease. The resounding crack shook the walls of the dungeons and brought Snape sweeping out of his office. The tableau he walked into he found remarkable. Draco stood with his wand out looking at the split along the wall in wonder. Around him were an equally astonished looking group of students, all now backing away hastily.

'Draco? Do you intend on explaining yourself?'

'It wasn't me Professor. They…'

'Which they? No one else appears to have a wand out.' Harry wondered if he had wandered into some parallel universe. Snape was berating Malfoy and he was about to defend him. Noticing Hermione stepping forward he put a hand on her arm, deciding it would be better if only one of them was reduced to a pile of ashes.

'It was me Professor.'

'Mr Potter, unbelievably I am actually surprised by this.' He was remembering Harry's words about unprovoked attacks.

'I cast the spell at Malfoy. He just deflected it into the wall.'

'Very well. Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the corridors and detention with me this evening. What are you lot gawking at? Get to class.' Striding into his own classroom he impatiently beckoned his own class in, shooting Harry a glare as he sat down. Harry looked down uncomfortably wondering if there was a way to repair this damage without betraying his vow not to report the problem.

*******************

After class Harry had managed to assemble the DA in an unused classroom for a brief talk. Agreeing what to do they walked back to respective common rooms. Harry walked to the centre of the Gryffindor common room and stood there hearing the room turn silent. 

'Okay, you all know what's going on. What I'm going to say Justin is telling Hufflepuff and Terry Boot is telling Ravenclaw. This ends now. Attacks on Slytherins just because of their house, and especially on first and second year, go against everything this house is supposed to stand for. And in case you've forgotten, it was a Gryffindor who brought Voldemort back, who also incidentally, betrayed my parents to him. So don't try to pretend Slytherin automatically equals bad and Gryffindor equals good. You all know what I did today, so you've proved now that I mean this. I don't care if I'm in detention every night and I run us into minus points, I will keep going until you stop this.'

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus stood up. After a beat so did Lavender and Parvati. Ron spoke up.

'That goes for the rest of us too.' At a hiss from the back Hermione stepped forward calmly and pointed her wand. Muttering a spell there was a yelp. The crowd parted to reveal a fifth year now decidedly green. Smiling she cast the counter spell and fell backwards a little, being caught by Ron. Neville drew himself up nervously.

'I'm in charms with Hermione and what's interesting is,' he paused, unused to threats, 'she never has any problem casting the spell, but the counter-spell makes her tired. Imagine how… sad it would be if she turned you all green and silver and was too tired to undo it.' Dean grinned wickedly.

'Could be like that for days.'

'As long as you all know.' Harry ended, 'I'm going to detention with Snape. I'd appreciate it if it didn't happen again.'

****************

'Enter.' Snape barked as Harry knocked nervously at his door. He walked in.

'Wand out.' Harry acquiesced quickly and stood facing Snape. 

'Legilimens!' Snape's mind was flooded with Harry's memories but he broke the spell off before he could focus on any.

'Potter I know even you can do better than this. Focus.' Harry wondered at how little it took to edge Snape into hatred of him again

'Professor about this afternoon. I wasn't just randomly attacking Malfoy.'

'Indeed. I'm sure he deserved to have dangerous spells cast at him.'

'I'm sorry sir, I can't explain…'

'I don't require you to explain Mr Potter I merely require it not to happen again. Legilimens!' This time Harry had even less chance and seeing Malfoy in the memory Snape didn't pull out. He saw that afternoon, saw the fifth years and Malfoy casting the spells. Saw Harry push Hermione back and nervously step forward to take the blame. Severing the link he pulled Harry up and into a chair. Sitting in another he looked quizzically at the boy in front of him.

'Mr Potter when do you imagine you will grow out of your penchant for self-sacrifice?'

'Sir…'

'I cannot imagine why, even given this trait, you would do this for Mr Malfoy. Would you care to explain?'

'I thought you said you didn't require me to explain.'

'Insolence will get you nowhere. Why?'

'I can't tell you if you're going to go and punish them for it.'

'Why wouldn't I? They attacked one of my students.'

'I know that. But I'm trying to fix it.' Severus was struck by sudden realisation.

'Mr Potter, would this be why there has been a spate of odd accidents and other misdemeanours by the upper forms? Professors McGonnagall and Dumbledore were convinced something odd was happening.'

'I can't…'

'This is your way of stopping what exactly Harry? Miscarriages of justice? Surely it's equally miscarried if you get punished for the actions of others.' Harry gave up.

'But if I do it we lose points. And I don't break the code of whatever by telling who it was. Which, in theory, means that the others should stop bullying Slytherins.'

'Do you not think Draco can hold his own?'

'The first and second years can't. Malfoy was just them trying to test me.'

'So you decided to stand up for what's right. How very Gryffindor of you.'

'That's not really an insult to me Professor. And we're just trying to stop the house fighting getting worse. But if you punish them they'll think I told you and we won't be able to work. I think we scared them today anyway.'

'How?'

'We told them what would happen if they didn't stop.'

'Which entailed what exactly?'

'We explained that we wouldn't stop even if we ran into minus numbers in points. And then Hermione and Neville may have threatened to turn them all green.' This surprised a snort out of the older man.

'Very well. But if I catch any of them there will be serious consequences. Now do you want to continue Occulmency or are you going to be unable to concentrate?'

'Actually Professor I wonder if I could ask you something?'

'No you may not leave. I gave you detention and if you leave early suspicion will be raised.'

'No.' Harry laughed. ' I was reading a book Hermione lent me about transformative potions and I had a few questions.' Snape looked at him in surprise and nodded. 

'By all means.' Bending over the book he began to explain. 

************

A/N 2: Sorry again about this being so late. And the lack of Snape in the chapter. Much more in the next one I promise. Review please!


	3. Trust

A/N: Once again I plead forgiveness over my timing. I was at university interviews and preparing for them. I really should be on a semi-normal schedule now. Feedback on whether you think Snape's friendlier manner happened too quickly would be good. Other than that: enjoy!

'You need to flick harder.' Harry demonstrated the motion to a fourth year. Walking around the Room of Requirement he watched the attempts of the DA to master charms for slowing down their sparring partners. Pausing occasionally to correct movements he was midway round the room when a shrill noise started. As one the students turned towards the door, wands outstretched. The figure there had become entangled in a complex web of ropes and blindfold and made one attempt at escape before stopping in resignation. Harry looked at the black robes and dark hair in surprise.

'Professor can you bear with us a minute while we bring the wards down?' He turned towards the students. 

'Wands down.' When only half of the group acquiesced he repeated himself more forcefully.

'Wands down!'

'Harry do you not find it even a little suspicious that…' the fourth year stopped as the full force of Harry's glare was turned upon her. In a low hiss to avoid being overheard he replied.

'He's a professor, Dumbledore trusts him, I trust him and if that isn't enough for any of you then get out.' Wands were reluctantly lowered but no-one left and Harry smiled briefly.

'Thank you.' He and Hermione made a complex wand motion that removed the ropes and blindfolds. Severus walked forwards as Harry looked at him nervously.

'Professor Snape.' Snape smirked ironically.  

'Professor Potter.' Harry grinned.

'In a way. I'm sorry about that, we can't be too careful, not after last year.'

'Understandable, although I am curious as to how you managed it. I believed this room was unable to be locked.'

'It is, but we looked at it in another way…' Looking around he realised they were being watched by all of the DA. 

'Back to work please.' Severus watched in amusement as the others complied.

'Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna and….Ginny. Can I borrow you?' 

'To mix metaphors, these are your lieutenants I suppose?' Severus asked. Harry smiled cautiously.

'I suppose so. But right now I just need them to explain how we warded this room.'

'I am actually here on a mission Mr Potter. The Headmaster asked me to ensure that all was well here.'

'We're fine.'

'I can see that. I am mildly irritated that I couldn't have surprised you. To test your abilities so to speak.' Harry laughed. 

'Last year it would have worked. This time round we're better prepared.'

'So I see. So explain to me Mr Potter, although I have my suspicions, how did you ward the room?' 

'Hermione, do you want to explain?' She nodded nervously.

'Yes, of course. Well, Luna should take a lot of the credit. The rest of us were trying to work out how to lock the room from the outside. She pointed out that if the wards were inside then, although anyone could still find the room when they wanted, we could control what happened when they got in.' Severus looked at Luna in surprise.

'Impressive lateral thinking Ms Lovegood.' She started.

'Not particularly. The problem just needed examined sideways.' Ron grinned.

'And Luna's our expert at that.'

'So that was the most important part.' Hermione continued. 'After that it was just a matter of choosing how to ward the room. Which was were Ron and Neville came in.'

'Indeed?' Severus raised an eyebrow.

'The spell structure is based on a spider web on the inside walls, which was Ron's idea. Neville refined it by using an idea of a plant. Which one was it again?'

'The Redgis flytrap.' Neville answered quickly.

'Using a distinguishing factor to determine whether the fly is eaten or not?' Snape seemed almost impressed. 'So your wards only let you pass into the room if….'

'If you have one of these.' Ginny finished the sentence, removing a galleon from her pocket. Harry spoke up now.

'We were using them before to tell everyone when the meetings were. And Ginny decided that they were the easiest things to use as keys.'

'How were you using them for timekeeping?' Snape asked.

'Protean charms.' Hermione answered casually. 'So we just added another layer of spells to each of them.'

'And this spell allows you to enter the room unhindered?'

'Exactly.'

'So what exactly was your part in this process Ms Granger? Aside from the Protean charms, which I cannot imagine anyone else is able to cast.'

'Nothing really. I just found the spells for the wards. Harry cast them.' Severus turned slowly.

'Mr Potter?'

'Yes?'

'You cast the spells?'

'Yeah….Hermione found them all, I just had to cast them.'

'Nevertheless….' He stopped. 'It's unimportant. I'm going to observe for a short time. To enable me to assure the Headmaster that no one's going to be permanently incapacitated by his allowing your army to continue.' He stood up and began to walk slowly around the room.

'We should get back to practice I suppose.' Harry stood up and offered a hand to Luna. Neville and Ginny, then Ron and Hermione followed suit, starting the sequence of jinx and counter-jinx again.

'Straighter arm Mr Longbottom.' Snape loomed suddenly behind Neville, who jumped. Severus sighed deeply then, appearing to gather himself together for a major effort, demonstrated the motion.

'Observe.' He repeated the movement, watching Neville copy it. 'Better.' As if this attempt at courtesy had exhausted him he moved on quickly, nodding at Ginny. Reaching Harry he saw that Luna was being easily outmatched. 

'Mr Potter that's hardly fair. So much for Gryffindor notions of equality.' The room had went suddenly quiet, as if expecting an explosion from Harry. He grinned at this.

'I'm just making up the numbers sir. And Luna's doing fine.'

'Perhaps, but if you intend on actually leading your 'army' _you_ are going to need a better opponent.'

'Was that a challenge sir?' Harry asked quietly.

'If you wish. If only to demonstrate to your students that you're not infallible.' The room had missed Harry's question but quickly realised what was happening. Muttering suspiciously the students moved to either side of the room.

'Demonstration only.' Harry clarified. 'Nothing that's going to leave me in the hospital wing for weeks. I'd rather not find out how far Madam Pomfrey's tolerance stretches.'

'Agreed.' Snape nodded and began the traditional opening for duels. Harry drew on what he remembered of second year, trying to ignore the other, more recent memory of duelling, and mimicked the movements. Facing each other Snape counted it down and as the duel started Harry decided to go for pragmatism over style.

'Protego!' It turned out to be the expedient choice, reflecting Snape's only semi-legal curse back towards him. The older wizard repelled it easily but it gave Harry time to throw another curse. Snape partially deflected it but it was enough to throw him backwards. The battle continued like that for a while, Harry mostly on the defensive, but making small hits. Eventually he wasn't quick enough to repel the curse and found himself flung to the floor. He felt the shadowy figure above him and looked up to see a wand pointed very deliberately at his chest. Harry heard Lavender gasp and smiled briefly. Then groaning in vexation he spoke.

'I yield.' Severus stood back to let Harry get up.

'In a real battle you would be dead.'

'Then I suppose we should be thankful that you and I won't ever be fighting to the death.' Snape sighed and turned towards the audience.

'I would go back to your training. I assure you Mr Potter is quite unharmed.' As they turned around he could still hear the concerned whisperings, and the occasional comment in praise of either himself or Harry. He looked at the boy, still sitting on the ground.

'I must confess I am amazed that Lord Voldemort is yet to attempt to use your startling faith against you.'

'Hmmm?' Snape was looking at him very seriously.

'No one trusts the spy Mr Potter. Everyone retains, rightly, a sense of suspicion. Yet twice just since I entered this room you placed your life in my hands. I heard what you said to them. I would imagine the wizarding world would be concerned about the naïveté of their champion. Even my colleagues aren't entirely sure that I'm not about to betray them.'

This was the most unguarded Snape had been in Harry's presence and, as he tilted his head to one side, his curiosity was apparent. Harry closed his eyes in contemplation, and then answered.

'So far my life being in your hands hasn't done me any harm has it? And Professor Dumbledore wouldn't tell me what you did, but he trusts you. You haven't done anything that's nearly killed me, unlike most of my friends when you think about it. If I distrusted everyone who was suspicious, or had ever said something against me, I wouldn't trust anyone.'

As Severus looked for a response to that Harry suddenly spoke again.

'And how did you hear that anyway? Just something spies develop?'

'Fourth year Slytherins actually.' Snape answered distractedly and looked up at the laughter the comment produced. 

'Anyway.' Harry pointed out. 'We should get going. Peeves seems to think he has moral justification for dive-bombing us when it gets too late.' Snape nodded and watched Harry as he dismissed the group, leaving when he saw Hermione and Ron beginning their interrogation. 

Snape looked up from his papers in time to see an envelope being dropped on his desk by one of the sixth years he had just dismissed. Recognising the writing he opened it enquiringly.

_Professor,_

_            I expect trust is just another one of those infuriating Gryffindor traits I can't get rid of. Hermione must have it too I suppose. I'll leave you to think of what to do with us. For next time._

_                                                                                                Harry_

And into his hand fell one of the DA galleons.

A/N 2: I hope that made sense. Next chapter may be quite short but I hope to have it up before Christmas. In a vaguely related note, if anyone has any suggestions/requests for the story I'm approaching the end of my plan so I'm open to persuasion beyond that. Either stick it in a review or send me an e-mail. In any case, feedback would be great. 


	4. Not just the Potters' son

A/N:  For coolkat411 and Sami: since you asked so nicely!

This is a pretty short/uneventful chapter because I have incredibly bad plot-block on this story. I think I have an ending and one big chapter before that but I'm not 'there' yet chronologically. I'm not going to promise dates anymore, mostly because I don't meet them! But I restate my willingness to listen to suggestions. Anything at all…a character, a situation, a line…I'm open to anything. Now: on to the chapter…

'Now, lets see how many people did their homework.' There was an almost inaudible groan around the potions classroom. Snape looked up in mock surprise. 'Really? An entire week after your return from the Christmas holidays and still no one feels confident? How disappointing.'

He began a round of quick fire questions around the sixth years, darkening rapidly.

'Did any of you dunderheads actually research the topic? This is not difficult. Very well, unless someone, not you Miss Granger, can answer this you may all come back here this evening. As you _should_ have noticed, all your Professors have been placing a heavier emphasis on magical theory. Currently you are studying spells to change your appearance in Charms, Transfiguration and, supposedly, in this class. Can anyone tell me what the difference is in these three branches of spells?' He looked around the class, who appeared almost entirely baffled. Hermione of course looked bursting to answer and he gave her a slightly apologetic look. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a hand rise tentatively.

'Mr Potter?'

'Charms only change someone's perception of you; they don't alter your makeup. Potions and Transfigurations both cause a change in your body but they differ in where the spell's power is. In Potions the power comes from the ingredients and from the person who made it, not the person who drinks it. Transfiguration spells that you cast on yourself take up your own energy. So they depend on the strength of the witch or wizard…unless you're a Metamorphmagus.' There was a silence in the classroom.

'Correct. The bell's about to ring, you may prepare to leave.'

'You read the book I lent you!' Hermione whispered excitedly.

'Most of it.' Harry conceded.

'Wasn't it fascinating?'

'More than I thought it would be. It's no "Quidditch through the Ages" though.'

'Harry!'

'Okay, okay, you were right.'

'See? Potions can be interesting.' She smiled at him, faintly smugly, and he grinned back, leading her out of the classroom. Snape watched them leave.

'Fascinating.'

**************

'Legilimens!' On the fourth attempt, still meeting with a wall, Severus decided to take a break. 'Sit.'

Harry complied and looked up curiously.

'Is something wrong?'

'No, you're doing much better. As you are in Potions. I awarded you points by the way.'

'For what?'

'For your answer today. I presume Hermione pointed you towards that particular book but you do appear to have actually studied it. Harry…I'm not the only one of your Professors who's noticed this. You are…unusually dedicated this year. The Headmaster has always insisted that you were talented but frankly until this point I've seen little evidence in my class. Is there anything you should be telling us? Any reason you've suddenly boosted your efforts in Occulmency?'

'You know why sir.' Harry answered quietly.

'Black.'

'Yes. But not just that. This is a war, we both know that sir. And we both know that either he kills me or I kill him. I'd prefer the second way.'

'Mr Potter no one here is going to send you out to die.'

'They didn't try the first four times either sir. But it happened. And…I'm sick of being a symbol. The poor orphaned son of the Potters. 'The Boy who Lived.' The only thing I had that wasn't part of it was Quidditch, and Umbridge took that. But last year Hermione and Ron asked me to teach the DA and it worked. But then Sirius died because I had been more worried about finding out what a door was than blocking Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore told me about the prophecy and suddenly I couldn't be mad at him anymore because I had that to deal with. But then I did okay in my exams and I'm doing better in class and you're _suspicious_ because I have no reason? Voldemort doesn't care that I'm 'the Saviour of the Wizarding World.' He just wants me dead. And everybody else thinks I'll be fine because I'm a Potter. Except you of course sir.' Harry paused for breath finally.

'Harry no one expects you to take on the Dark Lord single-handed. You will have the Order. As well as most of the rest of the Wizarding World I would imagine, now that it's finally coming out. If this goes as we hope then you may not have to face him at all.' Harry laughed unnervingly.

'It's always me Professor. I know you think its just Potter arrogance but it is. He wants to kill me. And he will if I can't prove that I'm more than just James Potter's son.'

'Who do you imagine thinks that you're not?'

'You, him…Sirius wanted me to be him.'

'Harry that's not…'

'Professor it's late, would you mind if we finished this another time?'

'What?' Severus wanted nothing less than to abandon this topic but it was late and the boy looked drawn. 'Fine. I'll see you next week.'

****************

'Remus he's acting…I am concerned about what he might do.'

'Severus he's a good child.'

'You have always believed he was a good child. At no point has this prevented him getting into trouble.'

'But after last year…'

'All last year convinced him of was the need to study harder and his propensity for harming others.'

'Surely his studying harder is a good thing?'

'Of course it is but he's…frankly I'm concerned that he'll go haring off on his own.'

'He wouldn't do that. He's…' there was a knock on the door of Severus' study.

'Enter.'

'Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this.' Severus reached out to take a note from the boy while Remus studied him curiously.

'I'm sorry, have we met?'

'I don't think so sir.'

'Strange…I thought I knew all the upper school pupils.' Severus unfolded the piece of paper:

_Severus,_

_My sixth year class and I are having a competition. Try and let me win please._

_MM_

'It would be easier to let you win Minerva if I knew what you were doing. How about you? Can you enlighten me Mr….' Snape examined the boy in front of him. The child was tall with auburn hair, oval hazel eyes and an almost familiar blend of features …

'Potter.' The boy laughed and braced himself against the table as his hair darkened and tousled, eyes turned green, build returned to small and thin and his face returned to a carbon copy of a teenage James Potter.

'Well done sir.'

'Did you win, or Professor McGonagall?'

'We did. I said that you would know.'

'You were gambling on me recognising you through a spell?'

'We were trying out transfiguration on ourselves and apparently that one was pretty good. Professor McGonagall said that none of the Professors would see through it except Professor Dumbledore. And I said that you would. So now we have no homework.'

'I suspect Minerva will raise this with me later.' Snape pointed out wryly. Remus had watched the exchange with interest.

'Hello Harry.'

'Professor Lupin.' 

'Harry, Remus really is fine, I'm not your Professor anymore.' Harry grinned. 

'Old habits. Are you okay?'

'I'm fine. Just here to get some potions. And how about you? I see your studies are going well, that was a remarkable spell.'

'Professor McGonagall says it's all about intent really.'

'That and the power behind it.' Snape broke in. 'The spell was extremely well executed. How exactly did you predict that I would identify you?'

'People…'Harry paused to form the thought. 'I passed twelve people in the corridor who know me pretty well, but everybody looks here first.' He tapped his forehead. 'I thought maybe you wouldn't.' Snape glanced quickly at Lupin to ensure that he took note of that.

'Harry…never mind, we'll talk later. But if you are trying to disguise yourself from me I would advise not looking _exactly_ like a perfect blend of your parents.'

'I just thought it would be interesting to look like my Mum as well as my Dad for a bit. I could go blond I suppose but Malfoy would probably take it as some sort of an homage.'

'Perhaps…have you considered potion methods? As you pointed out, they're less draining to the wizard.'

'Yes, but in an emergency they take too long…'

'Not if you're properly prepared…'

Remus smiled softly as the debate continued. Clearly someone should talk to Harry, but as Severus seemed to have appointed himself as unofficial guardian he didn't think they needed to worry too much.

A/N 2: Again, suggestions please! Plus reviewing of any kind is always welcome.


	5. The things we can't see

A/N 1: This, worryingly, may actually be plot. Before I know it this may end up going somewhere! But I exaggerate; it's still mine so as always its person over plot. Still, I hope it'll satisfy those of you who felt the last was a little thin. And I'm not sure if I mentioned this but I am incredibly grateful to all you wonderful people who review. Suggestions are still welcome and so is everything else but flames. I won't say thank you properly until the end but for those who asked questions:

Christelle: Harry/Hermione or Hermione/Ron? Well…I actually like Harry/Hermione but I don't know if I could play with canon in too many areas in one story and still remain 'true' to the books. And I think JKR writes R/Hr So that's what I'm writing if there's anything (see chapter 1). The closeness of Harry and Hermione is more a very close friendship. I think Hermione knows that, sweet as Ron is, he's not very observant, Harry's the one she can come to about things like that because he's more mature, as I write them anyway!

Mikee: I did like the idea of a gift but I couldn't think of a way to work it in without writing another essentially plot-less chapter. I may use it later though, and you will get full credit!

I've tried to make Snape 'meaner' in this chapter after a few reviews. But it is for a purpose because I really can't help thinking of him as a good person underneath it all. He was the victim in the whole James/Sirius situation at any rate…And warning for fairly mild 'fantasy violence' to quote the movie classification people.

*Oh! I'm going to try and use my profile to keep people updated as to the progress of stories. So if you're curious go there and see if my muses are working yet…*

************************

'Longbottom. Is it in any way possible for you to clear this away or are these plants one of those rare varieties that flourishes when spread over a stone corridor?' Sarcasm, not exactly new from Snape, was still sufficient to make Neville panic.

'Sorry Professor…I…um…'

'Fascinating an account as that was I retain complete indifference as to _why_ there is soil over my floor. I merely require it to be removed. If you cannot achieve this within the next ten seconds I will simply blast the seedlings away and I shall explain to Professor Sprout that it was a fault of your supreme incompetence.'

'Yes sir…' Neville struggle to think of a spell that would fix the pots, lift the soil and seedlings into them, and all within ten seconds. After five Hermione intervened. Muttering three spells in quick succession she lifted the pots and handed them to Neville.

'Here.'

'Thanks.' He replied quietly.

'Let's hope, for the sake of the wizarding world, Ms Granger is always available to do your thinking for you Mr Longbottom.' Snape stalked off.

'Is it just me, or is he being even more of a git than usual?'

'It's not just you.' Seamus agreed with Ron and the other students who had paused to watch the theatre nodded. Hermione looked less certain and Harry only gazed after Snape.

'Harry?' He turned to look at Ron. 

'Hmmm?'

'We have class. McGonnagall'll kill us if we're late again.'

'Yeah.' Harry answered distractedly. 'Hermione did he look strange to you?'

'Tired?'

'Maybe.'

'He looks like he hasn't slept. And like there's something on his mind. But all the Professors look like that at the minute. Do you think something's wrong?'

'Maybe. Definitely something going on anyway.'

'Harry! We don't have all day mate.'

'Right, coming.'

****************

'Professor?' Harry called out as he entered Snape's room.

'Sit down, I'm in the middle of something.' Harry obeyed the disembodied voice coming from the backroom. A few minutes later Severus entered.

'Legilimens.' Harry repelled it quickly but the older man was unsatisfied.

'You need to be faster than that. Legilimens.' Again Harry blocked and again Severus glared in rebuke.'

'Mr Potter I am not as powerful as the Dark Lord and I can feel the cracks.'

'I stopped it!'

'You won't stop _him_ with that Potter.' Harry looked up in confusion. Snape looked haggard, with even paler than normal skin and dark circles under his eyes.

'If you are _quite_ finished Mr Potter… Legilimens!' This time the boy put full force into repelling the spell and forced it back. He saw a quick flash of a meeting of hooded figures before Snape shut his mind quickly.

'That's enough! Now I need you to elaborate on what we were talking about a few weeks ago.'

'Excuse me sir?' 

'Our conversation. Why do you believe you'll have to fight him alone? Have you seen anything? Or have you, Mr Potter, forgotten the consequences of your actions last year and been _trying_ to see him?'

'Sir I…'

'If you get yourself or someone else killed there will be no one to blame but yourself. Now answer the question.'

'Professor I'm not in detention now am I?'

'No you are not. Although that is totally irrelevant.'

'The Headmaster asked you to teach me Occulmency and we've done that tonight. I don't need to answer personal questions do I?'

'This is for your own benefit. And you were perfectly willing to talk about it then.'

'Then it was late, I was exhausted, and you weren't abusing my friends for no reason.'

'This is about Longbottom? _Touching_ as your concern is Mr Potter I don't have time for this. If you're not willing to help then yes you may leave.

'Professor…'

'Go.' Harry saw a flicker of something but Snape flicked a hand at him distractedly as he turned to marking.

***********************

'Harry he's just a bastard. There's no logic behind it.'

'Ron…He was being so much nicer.' Hermione was trying to be the voice of reason.

'And now he's gone back to normal. The drugs wore off.'

'Maybe he's having a potion problem.' Ginny chimed in.

'What?' Ron whipped round

'He seems like the sort of person who'd get upset about stuff like that.'

'He is always…you know…pretty obsessive.'

'Neville why are you defending him?'

'I'm not. It's just…apart from today he was being…nice.' Ron snorted. 'Well not nice. But better.'

'Harry you've gone very quiet.' Ginny looked at Harry curiously.

'I was just thinking.'

'About what?'

'I just…it doesn't make sense.'

'If someone begins to act in a manner we consider abnormal, and we can see no reason for it, then we must simply assume that it is merely that _we_ cannot see it.'

'Another piece of philosophy from Ms Lovegood.' Ron grinned at Luna and Harry nodded at her reflectively. 

'Should we not be practicing right now?' Ginny asked, looking round at the rest of the DA. Harry muttered something unrepeatable, jumping up to make a round of the room.

*************************

Harry tossed uncomfortably that night but remembering what happened if he forgot, he began the exercises to clear his mind. He drifted, still uneasy, into sleep.

'I'm disappointed in you Severus.' For once he wasn't inside Voldemort, this time he watched from the sidelines.

_'I've given you ample time to find this out. I need to deal with the Potter boy _now_ Severus. I trusted you. You came crawling back and I accepted you back into our ranks because of your talents. Recently those talents have not been in evidence. There have been too many accidents with potions, and too little information getting back to us.' Harry watched the snake glare focus on Snape, standing in the centre of the circle._

_'And I have been unable to tap into his mind. Why did you not inform me that the muggle-lover was teaching him Occulmency?'_

_'Forgive me my Lord, I didn't know.'_

_'You should have known. You're slipping Severus. Crucio!' Snape fell to the ground without making a sound. Voldemort held the spell until he was huddled in a ball and soft moans could be heard._

_'Apparate him to the outskirts of Hogsmeade. He can walk back.'_

_'My Lord.' One of then spoke up, 'he won't make it back there.'_

'And what a tragedy it would be Dumbledore to come across a corpse on his lawns. Would you rather it be you fool!? If he makes it back he will have atoned for his failures. If not one of you imbeciles can find me a new potions master. Now go.' 

Harry woke up with a start. 

'It's just a dream. Or he's planting visions again.' Disagreeing with yourself is unfortunate but at 3 a.m. there's little other option.

'But why would Voldemort use Snape to get me out? It makes no sense. And I know that wasn't a dream. It was too real. It felt like a vision. Which means that Snape is out there….He'll get back. He told me if I was killed chasing a vision I would only have myself to blame…

**********************

Severus woke up and coughed weakly. Then he looked around.

'Damn…' The shadowy forms of trees were visible all around him. Probably the forest beside Hogsmeade, but who could be sure with that lunatic? He raised his head and nearly cried out as stabbing pains danced down his body. He felt himself lapsing into unconsciousness but heard a cry.

'Professor?' A shadowy figure appeared over him. Blue eyes, just visible by wandlight, peered at him in concern. 

'Who…?'

'I'm from the village. I was walking when…' The potions master was slipping into oblivion again. 'I'm going to take you up to the school, okay?' Blinking seemed to be a form of ascent but as Severus fell back into darkness he had a sudden thought and it was the certainty of this he carried with him there. 

The stranger raised his wand.

'Mobilus Corpus.' Manoeuvring carefully he bore the unconscious man to Hogwarts and rapped the door sharply. A house elf opened it.

'Yes?'

'Can you find the Headmaster for me please? I have something of his.'

'It's very late. And Sati wouldn't like to wake poor Professor Dumbledore from his sleep.'

'This is very important.' He stood back to reveal Snape slumped against the wall. The elf cried out in concern, disappearing with a bang and returning with Professor McGonnagall.

'The Headmaster was not there. Professor McGonnagall was.' she explained.

'That's fine. Professor, I trust I can leave you to deal with this?' Minerva looked at the form of her colleague in dismay and by the time she looked up the other man had vanished.

*******************

'I'm telling you Albus, it was him.' Snape sat up in his bed, banging it to make his point.

'My dear boy, you were unconscious. Much as I would like to know the identity of your rescuer Minerva swears the man looked nothing like Harry. He had much longer hair, almost like your own in fact, but tied back. His eyes were blue, you said this yourself. And he was much taller.'

'Ask her what she's been teaching them.'

'Severus, as delighted as I am that you are finally recognising Harry's ability, Minerva has sworn that even under those spells she would have recognised him.'

'It was him Albus, there is no doubt about it. I can't tell you I saw anything but I _know_ it was him.'

'Severus, you were practically in a coma. Perhaps you dreamt it. I did hear tell of a spat between you and Mr Potter last night. Maybe it was on your mind.'

'How…? Don't try and distract me old man.'

'How would he have known where to find you anyway?'

'How would _anyone_ know where I was? I refuse to believe a "mysterious stranger" was just walking in the woods and happened upon me.'

'Miracles do happen child.'

'Perhaps…'

Dumbledore smiled affectionately at his friend and left the room. As Severus was drifting back into sleep he saw a figure hovering at the door. Unable to resist the heavy pull the medical potions were having, he could not force himself to stay awake. Still, as his eyes closed he swore he saw the shape change and, in the flicker of lamplight, blue eyes melted into green.

******************

A/N 2: Well…what do we all think? My house elf needs a better name. And this chapter is, I think, leading to a plot point. For answers to how Harry saw Severus, what information Voldemort wants and just why Snape couldn't give it to him, tune in next time! Writing in the middle of the night leads to odd thoughts. Review please!


	6. Nothing like me

A/N 1:  Heya all. Sorry this took me so long. I was blocked on another story and it really needed done. Quick question. On the romance front would people like this to be H/Hr? I was writing the canon R/Hr undercurrents with no real happenings but I can write H/Hr as romance rather than best-friendship if you all think it wouldn't interfere with H-S relationship. Anyway, enjoy! And review please.

**************

'Mr Potter.' 

'Professor Snape. You're feeling better?'

'Excuse me?'

'You weren't in class today. I thought you were ill.'

'Don't try and play innocent with me. Come on.'

'What?'

'We're going to have this conversation. But not here.'

'Now?' Harry gestured around him at the DA who were watching the conversation with concern.

'Yes now. Miss Granger cam take over, can't she?'

'Yes sir.' She answered quickly.

'Revise detection spells maybe?' Harry asked her.

'Good idea. See you in the Common Room later.'

'Yeah. Bye.' He waved briefly at the room and walked out with an irritated Severus. 

'You know, the point of giving you the galleon was so that you could be less disruptive. That's the third meeting you've stopped.'

'I would be careful of your attitude Mr Potter.'

'Yes sir.' Neither spoke until they reached what was a gargoyle that was far too familiar for Harry's taste. 'You're taking me to the Headmaster?'

'He wants to speak to you about the events of last night. I assured him that I would escort you. I'll speak with you afterwards. Strawberry bonbon.' Harry walked hesitantly up the stairs.

'Harry dear boy!'

'Good evening Headmaster.'

'Good evening indeed Harry. Sit down child. Lemon sherbet?'

'No thank you.'

'You would imagine from your and Severus reactions that I poisoned these. But no matter. Harry I must ask you about last night.'

'What about last night?'

'Were you outside school grounds?'

'Why do you think that?'

'That's not an answer Harry.'

'No, I wasn't.'

'Severus is seeing things then.' Dumbledore muttered. 

'Excuse me Headmaster?'

'Nothing, nothing. I will tell my source that he was misinformed. You may leave if you wish Harry. Unless you want to talk about anything? Your scar's not hurting is it?'

'Just background noise sir. It's fine.'

'If it ever becomes unmanageable I trust you will come and see me?'

'Of course sir.'

'Very well. Good night child. Send Professor Snape up please.'

'Yes sir.' Harry walked downstairs to find Snape waiting impatiently

'The Headmaster spoke to you?'

'Yes. But I wasn't out of Hogwarts last night. Which I told him. He wants to speak to you.'

'Very soon Mr Potter I'm going to require a reason for your lying to me. Wait here.'

'Fine.' Harry sighed and leant against the wall. 

'Don't be so dramatic, it won't be long.'

********************

'Half an hour isn't long?' Harry muttered to himself as Snape stormed out.

'Upstairs now. And the truth this time.'

'I told the truth.' Snape spun round at this.

'Mr Potter. If your stubbornness convinces the Headmaster that "all this stress is getting to me" I will find some way to punish you before they cart me off to a padded room. Now listen to me. I _know_ you were there last night. I remember realising that, and _nothing_ else until I woke up in the hospital wing. So do not delude yourself that I will let this pass. I will not. Now come upstairs and _stop lying_.' 

'Tell him to stop lying to me.' An almost smile crossed Severus face before it was replaced by a stormy expression. 'So you admit that you were lying. Come.' He led Harry up the remainder of the way to Dumbledore's study. 'Sit.'

'Hello again Harry.'

'Hello Professor.'

'Professor Snape has mentioned that it was he who believes he saw you last night?'

'Yes.'

'But you weren't there?'

'May I ask something?'

'Of course. I cannot, however, promise an answer.'

'Why was Professor Snape outside the castle last night?'

'Harry, the Professors have their own reasons and their own lives outside the school. Students however must follow the school rules. They are there for a reason. Now tell me, were you out of school last night?'

'Yes.'

'I must confess my disappointment. After the tragedy of last year I imagined you would have better judgement.'

'I could say the same for you.'

'Mr Potter!' Snape was forced out of his silence but Harry ignored him.

'You admitted after the "tragedy" that you shouldn't have kept so many secrets from me.'

'No one's keeping secrets from you Harry.'

'What does Voldemort want to know about me?'

'What do you mean?'

'Last night "_I'm disappointed in you Severus. I've given you ample time to find this out. I need to deal with the Potter boy _now." What did he mean?'

'How did you hear that?' Snape hissed. 'Foolish boy, why did you not clear your mind?'

'I did.' Harry turned to face him. 'I was hoping you could tell me how I managed it.'

'How do you know he didn't try to get you there?'

'Because I wasn't in his head. I wasn't the one casting the Crucio.'

'You were in me?' Severus looked unnerved at this possibility.

'No. I was just outside watching. It felt like Occulmency.'

'Ah.' Dumbledore spoke quietly but it was enough to stop the other two speaking.

'What?' Severus had abandoned civility.

'Firstly, Harry it was you last night? Professor McGonagall was adamant that it was not.'

'Hold on.' Harry sighed, placing one hand against the table and waving the wand in the other at himself. He grew taller, his hair lengthened and his face subtly changed. Lastly his eyes changed from emerald to sapphire. He looked at Severus. 'Satisfied?'

'Partially. You believe me now Albus?'

'Indeed. Although I will admit that I understand Minerva's confusion. That is an excellent disguise Harry.'

'Thank you.' Harry's hand shook slightly and he let the spell go. 'Can't hold it though.'

'How did you manage last night?'

'Professor Snape and I discussed potion methods. I used a binding potion to maintain the transfiguration. I haven't quite got the hang of multi-layer yet.' 

'So it appears he does listen.' Snape drawled. 'Now that we have ascertained that I was right all along, how did Harry see the meeting?'

'An unforeseen consequence of occulmency I fear.'

'What do you mean Albus?'

'How much are you prepared to tell Harry?'

'As much as is relevant.'

'Harry. In occulmency, have you been forcing the spell back?'

'You mean have I got into Professor Snape's head? Yeah.'

'And when you do this, the way you see was the same as last night?'

'Yes…'

'Severus. Last night, presumably Voldemort wanted to check you were telling him the truth.'

'Naturally.'

'And Harry, after the incident with you and Professor Snape in the evening, you were thinking about it before clearing your mind.'

'Yes.'

'Well then the solution is obvious. Your minds have become accustomed to each other.'

'_Accustomed _to each other?' Severus asked.

'Consider this logically. We know Harry has an innate ability with wandless magic. He found your mind through something like what you have been teaching him in occulmency. And your mind didn't block him because it was facing attacks from two fronts. You considered, subconsciously, Harry's mind as a friendly force and concentrated on blocking Voldemort.'

'A _friendly force?_' Harry wondered at Dumbledore's ability to ignore the derision as he answered.'

'Yes Severus. It seems clear that you knew that Harry, at the very least, was not a threat. So you let him in.'

'I did not _let_ him do anything. He broke in.'

'I didn't mean to.'

'You didn't _mean_ to? You can't violate someone's privacy unintentionally.'

'I wasn't violating your privacy. I wasn't in you.'

'You were watching me.'

'I'm sorry Severus, Harry, I must attend to something, wait a few minutes won't you?' Both paused until Dumbledore left and then Harry spoke angrily.

'You'd rather I had just went back to bed don't you? You'd rather I hadn't saved your life.'

'You didn't save my life.'

'This is why I didn't tell you. Why can't you believe that I wasn't trying to score points against you? It doesn't always come down to owing people. My Dad saved your life and you saved mine so you're even. Then you saved mine again and I saved yours so we're even. But you've tried to save mine more times than that. And I'm going to keep trying to save yours. It doesn't balance out. It just is.'

'This is what is going to get you killed Harry. Do you really want to know what he wants? He wants you dead. And he wants me to give him a way to do that. That could have been him trying to get you out there to kill you. You can't save everyone. Sometimes there's a greater good.'

'You were the greater good.'

'Excuse me?'

'Those sort of rules work for spies. You can't endanger the mission. I can, and I'm not going to risk anyone else dying on the off chance that this is a trap. I went on my own; the only people at risk were you and me. Me dying doesn't change the war.'

'You said yourself you had to kill him.'

'Or he can kill me. But there's nothing in the prophecy that says only I can kill him. Just that one way or another one of us is going to die.'

'You believe the claptrap that Trelawney comes out with?'

'She was right about Pettigrew bringing Voldemort back. "Greater and more terrible" remember?'

'Not true.'

'What?'

'He's not any worse than before. The problem is that that idiot Fudge won't believe the proof right in front of him. He's no worse than before.'

'Except that last time I stopped him and I don't know how I did it.'

'You are not the only person who can stop him. But your death would change this war.'

'How?'

'People need…something…as a symbol.'

'The "people" see me as either a hero, a tragic victim, or a delusional psychopath depending on what the Prophet said today.'

'It would kill Professor Dumbledore. And your friends. I find it odd Harry that you are eminently willing to die for them but not to live for them. You refuse to consider the possibility that your death would be harmful to those you profess to care for.'

'Not as harmful as me staying nice and safe inside the castle instead of going to help. You dying would do more harm than me dying.'

'That's not true.'

'Our cause would be grievously damaged by the loss of either one of you.' Dumbledore said sadly, re-entering the study. 'And I would mourn both of you terribly. So if you could both stave of your deaths for a while I would be extremely grateful.'

'We'll try.' Harry replied.

'I trust all your problems have been ironed out?'

'More accurately,' Snape answered, 'we have decided that Harry refuses to take his own safety into account and will continue to do so.' 

'The best I had imagined we could achieve.' Dumbledore smiled. 'Harry it's getting rather late, I'm sure Ms Granger and Mr Weasley are becoming concerned.'

'Probably.' He grinned. 'Hermione has a tendency to overreact.' 

'Really?' Snape snorted. 

'Although Ron is the one most likely to be thinking you're doing something to me.'

'Mr Weasley and I have never exactly seen eye to eye.'

'I suppose not. I'll see you in Potions tomorrow.'

'Indeed. Sleep well, and try and keep your mind within your own head tonight?'

'I'll try.' Harry walked out and could just be overheard murmuring. 'Although if you tried not to need rescuing that might help.'

'Ungracious whelp.' Severus glared at Dumbledore who was watching Harry leave with a suspicious twinkle in his eye.

'I don't know. There was a certain familiarity with the disguise he picked.'

'What are you trying to say Albus?'

'I think Mr Potter has developed a certain admiration for you. Along with an unnerving use of sarcasm and disregard for personal safety.'

'He's going to get himself killed. He's trying to atone for deaths that weren't his fault. And he doesn't realise that getting himself killed won't help.'

'Indeed?'

'Stop that.'

'Stop what?'

'That "I know something you don't know" look. He's nothing like me.'

'Of  course not.'

'Insufferable old fool.'

'Brat.'

'Know-it-all.'

'These sort of exchanges don't reflect well on you Severus. What would your students think?'

'Fine. Goodnight Albus.' 

'Good night.' Severus walked out muttering.

'You would think I would win one of these. Just by law of averages. By chance even…'

A/N 2: Did that answer all your questions or are there still problems? May I draw your attention to the button in the corner? Reviews, positive or otherwise, are always welcome. 


	7. Confidentiality clauses

A/N 1: This story appears to have spiralled out of my control rather. I imagined 4, maybe 5 chapters and now I'm on 7 and still not closing in on an ending. It's fun actually, I never thought I'd be able to write long multi-chaptered things given my love-hate relationship with plot. So thanks for all being so encouraging in what remains, although it doesn't feel it, my first HP fic. So keep reviewing please, particularly specific ones to tell me what works and what doesn't. 

Review replies to any questions are at the bottom. Let nobody accuse me of taking my reviewers for granted! 

**************

'Look.' Severus opened the door to Harry, who was looking worryingly cheerful for the beginning of an Occulmency lesson. He melded in and out of the transformation Dumbledore persisted in referring to as his "Severus homage". Harry held out his hands. 'No wand. Still can't hold it but it's getting better.'

'Indeed.'

'That was almost a compliment. It's a bit early for that isn't it?'

'Harry.' Severus was perplexed at the panic that suffused Harry's face. 'What?'

'The only time anyone says my name like that is when they have bad news. Or want something. Or have bad news _and_ want something.'

'The third. Depending on your view of bad news.' 

'Voldemort level of bad news?' Harry noticed dimly that Snape forgot to glower at his name usage. 'Or we have a rogue Weasley twins concoction in the school?'

'Somewhere in the middle.' Snape stepped aside to let Harry enter the room. He was met by a familiar sneer.

'Malfoy.'

'Potter.' 

'Sit down Harry. Draco stop that.'

'What?'

'We are going to be civil.'

'Why?'

'You _know_ why Mr Malfoy. Now do you wish to explain or shall I?'

'I would appreciate if you did it Professor. I still don't understand why _he_ is here.'

'Ditto.' Harry shot back.

'Merlin save me from teenagers.' Snape muttered. 

'Sorry Professor.' Harry and Malfoy replied simultaneously, then shot covert glares at each other.

'To begin, everything that occurs within this room is confidential. Understood?' The boys nodded and he went on. 'Harry. What age do you legally become an adult in the wizarding world?'

'Seventeen.'

'Indeed. And what age do you imagine the Dark Lord begins actively recruiting?'

'Seventeen? Oh…' Harry's eyes flicked towards Malfoy and then Snape but, to his eternal credit in Snape's eyes, he neither jumped back nor reached for his wand.

'So what now?'

'I haven't explained anything yet.'

'I'm not hexed yet so I assume Malfoy doesn't want to. So what are we doing?'

'What did I tell you about trust Mr Potter?'

'That it was a foolish Gryffindor trait that would get me killed.'

'Exactly.'

'So explain.'

'Are you still unwilling to explain your own situation Draco?'

'I don't need to explain anything to _him._'__

'Very well. Draco doesn't wish to be a "toadying sycophant" to a "power-mad maniac". Is that how you put it?' He nodded once in reply.

'But…' Harry started. 'We're speaking freely?'

'Saying no doesn't seem to have stopped you before.'

'Last time I try politeness with you. Malfoy believes in Voldemort's cause. He believes in pure blood. He sided with Umbridge last year. And he curses us continually for no reason.'

'And you don't like him.'

'That's not really the issue is it?'

'Harry, Lucius Malfoy is not a good man. He is however a powerful wizard and his influence should not be overlooked. But seventeen is supposedly the beginning of adulthood. A time to make your own decisions. Are you agreeing Draco or am I not explaining this correctly?'

'You're…I'm taking the mark one way or another. I'd rather do it of my own free will and with a purpose. I didn't spend all this time becoming the best wizard in the year to waste power on being a slave. I don't want to be manipulated. It's not a noble decision Potter, you can retain your faith in my selfishness.'

'You're on this side because you don't want to be manipulated? Have you met the Headmaster?'

'Harry!'

'Sorry Professor. You want to be a spy?'

'I don't exactly have an option now do I?'

'You could not take the mark. Or hide.' Malfoy turned the full sneer on again.

'The problem with both those suggestions is my father. He would force me to take it and he would find me if I hid. And Malfoys don't run.'

'So you're going to learn Occulmency from Professor Snape?'

'He's going to learn Occulmency from both of us.'

'What?' Again Severus found himself facing matching glares. 

'Albus believes that you two, as the students facing the most danger in the school, should help each other. He seems to be of the opinion that you will be able to aid each other in the study of Occulmency without hexing each other into oblivion and doing the Dark Lord's work for him. I would hate to prove him wrong.'

'But I can't I help teach. You're still teaching me.'

'But you're becoming much more proficient. Additionally, Albus believes, and in this I think he's correct, that Draco would be able to learn quicker if another student can help. And from a purely theoretical view, given that you find Legilimency easier than Occulmency, we can experiment with two minds attacking one and whether projection of the self is possible in the way you described it.' 

'We're just guinea pigs to you aren't we?' Harry moaned melodramatically and Draco almost stopped scowling for a moment to smirk at Severus' pointed glare.

'If Mr Potter is quite finished deriding the spirit of academic inquiry I'd like to begin. Draco, I'm going to cast Legilimens, you need to try and clear your mind so it doesn't hold. _Only_ block the entry, no curses. Turning your Head of House into a snail has surprisingly poor consequences, so be warned. We'll do it once, and then Harry can try and push you in the right direction. Stand up and wand out.' Malfoy and Snape adopted the traditional duelling position as Harry looked on. Snape raised his wand.

'Legilimens!' Malfoy was clearly not holding the spell back as the emotions flickered across his face. Neither however, did Snape seem to be pushing as hard as on Harry's first lesson. Or perhaps Malfoy had a natural affinity. He wasn't lying on the ground anyway. Oh…take that one back.

'Up.' Severus offered Draco a hand and gave Harry a thoughtful look, immediately followed by an impatient one. 'Well?'

'I need to know what happened first.'

'It didn't work.' Draco filled in sulkily.

'I saw that. Was your mind just not clear or did the spell break through?'

'I have no idea what you mean Potter.'

'Were you still thinking? Or did you try and block the spell and your defence broke? Clearing your mind's incredibly difficult, it helps to create a defence in your head and keep the thoughts in it.'

'Again Potter, babbling.'

'It's hard to explain. You felt it yes? The spell breaking into your memories?'

'Yes.'

'Well you can block that by imagining a defence inside your head. Anything you want really. I don't recommend anything small and dark though, but then I am practically claustrophobic.'

'Harry!' Snape saw fit to admonish him again. 'Do you ever listen? You do not go bandying about your weaknesses as if you have no enemies!'

'No…' Harry sounded as if he couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed. The scathing tone as he continued appeared to be a compromise. 'But none of them are supposed to be in this room. We're on the same side, we are committing the _ultimate_ violations on each other's minds, and I need to be able to say whatever's going to help. We have a pact of silence, remember?'

'I miss when you were scared of me. Very well, continue.' Harry turned towards Malfoy.

'Any questions?'

'What do you use?' He sounded genuinely curious.

'A stag. It's my Patronus, seemed to be the obvious choice. But you can use anything, it's the significance in your own mind that's important.'

'Fine. I'm ready to try again.'

'Harry. You cast the spell this time.'

'What? Professor I'm not exactly an expert in Legilimency'

'Not the main concern, we just need to establish a method for Draco to block, not necessarily the force of it. It should be easier for you to figure out any problems this way.'

'Professor.' This was Malfoy. 'I don't really think…'

'What?'

'This is Harry Potter remember? You can't just expect me to…'

'We agreed on this Draco. And maybe this will give you extra incentive to block it.'

Malfoy scowled but readied himself. Harry stood up and raised his wand nervously.

'Legilimens.' Harry was held off for a few seconds but Draco's defence perceptibly crumbled and he was left with a flood of images of Lucius Malfoy and a tangible feeling of fear. He pulled out instantly.

'Well?' Snape ignored Draco's heavy breathing and addressed Harry.

'I could feel the barrier. But it broke.' Harry looked at Malfoy. 'You need to stop worrying about me breaking in and concentrate on holding your barrier.'

'Really?' Malfoy scoffed. But he still shook, and Snape noticed.

'That's enough for tonight. Next week. Both of you keep practicing.' Draco walked out quickly, throwing a hasty goodnight to Snape over his shoulder. Snape looked like he wanted a moment so Harry paused.

'You did well tonight. Coped well. With the situation and with his running commentary. And I noticed you left Draco's mind as soon as you got in. Admirable.'

'And _I_ noticed you were nicer to him than you were to me.'

'Mr Potter I am always entirely fair.' Harry grinned and turned to leave. 'I did mean that you did well. Five points.' Harry turned back to give him an incredulous look. Snape sighed. 'Very well. Ten.'

'Thank you Professor. Night.'

'Good night.' As he closed the door Snape mumbled to himself. 'Between Albus and him and the rest of the pack of brats…even Minerva. Whole house of people that doesn't know when to stop pushing their luck. I'm surprised they haven't died out. "The rare lesser-spotted Gryffindor." And now they've driven me to hold a conversation with myself. They should carry a health warning…'

****************

A/N 2: Review please! As to the ship issue I have decided that for the time being there will be none because I don't think I could cope with a romance. There will probably be more Hermione in the next chapter though as she is my favourite character. If anyone does want to read (and review) my almost Harry/Hermione though, go to "With Brave Hearts" in my profile. Now to the review questions:

_ckat44: I'm not entirely sure that this qualifies as a twist, but it is a development…Draco turning out not to be all bad is probably something of a cliché in Harry-Snape fics, but I want to go back to the Slytherin question and it had to be someone that requires genuine effort from Harry. Plus I find him really interesting and I _think _I can still manage originality with this. Hope so anyway!_

_SheWolfe7: Well as you can see I wanted more Draco too! I find him really interesting but I'm still having a bit of difficulty actually writing him. As to the defence teacher, she'll be mentioned in the next chapter I promise._

_venus4280: First off, thanks for the tour of this and my West Wing fic, I love feedback! I also love the DA scenes, both JKR's and writing mine, so expect that to recur (with Luna) in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing in such detail as well, I like my Harry, and the theory of the DA wards and it's nice to know that other people appreciate the effort._

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, proper credit _will_ be given when I'm done. Until next time…


	8. A not uncomfortable silence

A/N 1: These chapters have been torn apart and put back together at least three times. I couldn't work out where to divide this section up. It's still not quite balanced, but it's the best I can do. And in penance for lateness I'm posting both chapters at once even though it'll lose me reviews! But do review at least one please…

*************

'Good evening Mr Potter.' 

'Good evening Professor.' Harry walked into the study and looked around curiously.

'No Malfoy?'

'I asked Mr Malfoy to accompany us a little later. Because we've been working more with him these last few sessions we haven't yet had an opportunity to verify your…"out of body experience". The Headmaster gave me leave to have a little more time with you this evening to experiment.'

'Okay. What do you want to do?'

'I'm going to go into my room. I want you to stay here and see if you can do it again. Give me a few minutes to get in. I'm not going to block you, so I need to trust you won't go poking around. Understood?'

'Of course.' Harry replied, almost indignantly. Snape nodded sharply and walked out. Harry sat down and closed his eyes. He slowly built up his mental protection and, when he judged enough time had passed, reached out. Barely noticing, he muttered to himself.

'This was so much easier when I was asleep. How can I break into a mind miles away but not tap into one down the corridor?' He sighed deeply. 

'Mr Potter!' Harry yelped. Snape's head had appeared in the fire.

'Do you know, I've been in the wizarding world five and a half years now, and that _still_ surprises me.'

'What are you doing?'

'I'm trying.'

'It has been ten minutes Mr Potter and there has been nothing.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise it had been so long.'

'I should have known this was impossible. The whole principle of Legilimency relies on eye-contact.'

'But I _did_ it.'

'And that is the fundamental problem. Do you have _any_ idea how you accomplished such a feat?' 

'I was asleep.'

'Yes Mr Potter I am aware of that. You have no vague inkling of what could have caused it?'

'None. Do you want to try again?'

'Very well.' The head disappeared from the fire and Harry retreated back into a meditative state. 

'How did I do it? I must've cleared my mind because Voldemort couldn't get in. But if I do that I can't use Legilimency. Which it can't be anyway because there's no eye contact. Wait.'

_Snape was pacing in agitation. He pulled up suddenly. 'Harry?' The teen smiled but knew Snape couldn't see him. 'I know you are there.' He paused again. 'I always knew you would drive me mad. Talking to people that aren't there now. Not just talking to myself.' He pulled himself up and addressed, with reasonable accuracy, where he imagined Harry would be. 'I want you to come and read the title of the book on my desk. Then go. I'll be there momentarily.'_

' "The Phantom Thirteenth use of Dragon blood – Myth or Reality?" Sounds like thrill-a-minute stuff.'

'Well that answers the first question.' Snape swept in and took the seat opposite Harry. 'The second of course is how did you manage it?'

'It's not like Legilimency.'

'We had realised that.'

'That's how you do it. Legilimency is eye contact. You have to force a path, and you do it with that. This is different. It's just opening the path up. It's in your head already. That's what Professor Dumbledore meant about being accustomed to each other. My mind knows where yours is. I don't need to force in, as long as you don't block, because I just need to find the place in my head.' This was spoken all in a rush and fleetingly Severus thought of another Gryffindor who would be finding the whole thing equally fascinating.

'Interesting. There have been a few cases like this. But the documentary evidence is very sketchy. Legilimency is so rare, and in most cases it's only practiced one way.'

'Are you going to try?'

'Hmmm? No, not now anyway. Draco should be here soon, and he needs practice.'

'Suppose so.'

'Harry…'

'Yes?'

'Professor Dumbledore asked me something. He had a moment of doubt regarding our current situation. If you would rather not work with Draco, we _can_ arrange something else.'

'How? I can't work with Professor Dumbledore and neither of us have any spare time. Anyway, am I not supposed to be helping Malfoy? He _is_ getting better.'

'True. But you do have a long-standing animosity towards him.'

'And he doesn't like me much either. But I don't want him dead. And I really don't want to kill him. This seems the best option.' Harry gave a half-smile which Snape answered.

'It seems that way. Just remain composed please. Half of what he says is trying to deflect attention from something else. Try and understand what it's like. He's afraid of what might happen, understandably, and he might say something. Kindly refrain from reacting.'

'Understood.' 

They sat in silence for a few minutes until there was an impatient knock. 

'Draco.'

'Good evening Professor. Potter is there any reason your sidekicks asked me where you could be?'

'Hermione and Ron?'

'No Potter the _other_ two people who follow you around everywhere. Of course them!'

'No idea.'

'We have an agreement.'

'I know we do. And I haven't broken it.' Harry was deliberately calm when he said this. Malfoy watched him suspiciously and then turned to Professor Snape.

'What do you want me to do?'

'It's your turn to try Legilimency.'

'On Potter?'

'Not this time.'

'On you?'

'No Mr Malfoy on the _other_ Occulmens in the room.' Harry snorted at what could, with a liberal interpretation, be construed as Snape defending him. Malfoy pulled his wand out quietly and waited for Snape to follow.

'Legilimens!' As expected, there was no reaction.

'Try again.'

'Legilimens!' This time something seemed to have happened. Both Snape and Malfoy had their eyes closed but Malfoy seemed the one in most pain. Harry opened the link with Snape tentatively and was confused to find Snape's mind-shields nonexistent. With a little more probing it might be possible to see what was happening. But that was an experiment for another day. Harry pulled out just as Malfoy broke the spell.

'See what you wanted Draco?' Snape didn't sound angry, just tired.

'Yes sir.'

'If you had seen that before would you still be here?' Harry suddenly realised what the memory was. Malfoy pulled himself up self-righteously.

'Of course I would. I knew what I was getting myself into. It's going to happen anyway, I might as well be tortured for _doing_ something.' Snape allowed himself a sardonic twist of the lips.

'Very good.' The professor sat back down on the chair heavily and waved a hand. 'You can go now. Two teenagers running rampant in my head is quite enough for one day.' The two walked out, Malfoy slightly ahead. Harry sped up.

'Malfoy.'

'What is it?'

'You were looking at a Death Eater meeting?'

'And?'

'I was just wondering, and don't bite off my head, do you do any defence practice?'

'Are you implying I can't take care of myself?'

'No. But…you know we have a group practicing defence. And _I_ feel better about…things that could happen…because I know I practice. It's not like we learn much in Defence classes.'

'Well that's the main flaw of Dumbledore appointing a woman who believes Expelliarmus is a dangerous dark curse and the sign of a potential Dark Lord.'

'Professor Metus is a bit…' 

'like Fudge after being hit by a Babbling Curse?'

'Cautious I was going to say. But anyway…'

'I don't want to join your club.'

'I wasn't asking that. I know you wouldn't. And Ron or Seamus would hex you anyway. I was thinking maybe _we_ could practice. You'd get to curse me without any professors to stop it…' Harry grinned lopsidedly. 

'Deal.' Malfoy put out a hand for Harry to shake. He obliged and then spoke again.

'We could start now if you want.'

'If you want. Where?'

'I know a place.'

*************

'The Quidditch pitches?'

'No one would think to look here.'

'But if they do look Potter we will be slightly obvious.'

'That's where we have the advantage. There's a charm called the Obscure Sagit.'

'That would be the one that…'

'Means if the person doesn't know you're there you can't be seen.'

'You've been listening when Granger talks then?' Harry just smiled. 'Want to make it interesting Potter?'

'How?'

'On brooms?' Harry paused to think.

'Okay.'

A few minutes later they were hovering in midair facing each other.

'Three. Two. One.'

'Tarantallegra.'

'Impedimenta!'

Anyone who knew where to look would see two near-blurs hurtling through the air, occasionally throwing a curse and occasionally tottering as one hit them. Malfoy gasped as one curse knocked him half off his broom but still glared as Harry hauled him up.

'I was fine.'

'I know, I was just…hold on.' Harry felt the prickling at the edge of his mind. 'Malfoy if you want us not to be seen put up whatever shield you use.'

************

Severus sat at his desk experimentally reaching out with his mind. After a few tries he understood what Harry meant and used the connection that was already there.

'Mr Potter. That was rather a sharp rebuttal.' He shrugged it off and reached for Draco's link. 

**********

Harry looked over at Malfoy who was holding the broom steady but seemed to be having difficulty keeping Snape out.

'I wonder…' He felt out a link to Malfoy and tried to help.

**********

'Draco when did you learn to do that?' Severus examined Draco's defences carefully. There was something not quite right. 'Harry.' Severus moved his attention quickly to Harry. Who was now entirely undefended.

The Quidditch Pitches. Severus could easily spot Draco's white-blond hair, and years of functioning in the dungeons made it the work of a moment to pick out Harry's silhouette. Both boys were flying with one hand, wand in the other. Advantages of being seekers. If it weren't for the knowledge that neither would hear him he would have started with the sarcasm there and then. Instead he broke off the link.

He would go there, faster than a student could manage, they didn't know the passages, and then he would start with the sarcasm.

************

Harry was falling. Apparently whatever he had tried to do with Draco had made him lose balance. Severus reached for his wand but before he could say anything Draco pulled up alongside the broom and steadied it. They reached the ground together.

'We're even now.'

'That was why? Thanks anyway.' Draco rewarded that with a slight nod.

'Mr Potter. Mr Malfoy. Can you explain why you appear to be indulging in your joint death wishes, after curfew, in a forbidden section of the school grounds?'

'Professor.' Harry went first. 'We needed somewhere to practice defence.'

'You have an entire army to practice with. In a well equipped room. In normal hours.'

'You don't think me walking in with Malfoy would look a bit suspicious?'

'Not as suspicious as flying around in the middle of the night tossing hexes.'

'We were cloaked. It was only because you broke in.'

'So you do have some sense then. But then perhaps not, as you dropped all your shields at the precise time _he_ will be looking for you.'

'I didn't mean to do that. I was seeing if I could shield Malfoy's mind. And it kinda turned off my own ones. And gave me a headache that nearly knocked me off the broom.' Harry dropped himself to the ground carelessly. Malfoy looked down and decided that the ground was, after all, more appealing than holding himself up. After a moment Snape joined them.

'Why brooms?'

'To see if we could.' A characteristically Draco answer. He was too tired to argue. Harry rustled in his pocket for something, finally triumphantly pulling out a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. He broke it into thirds and placed a piece in front of Snape and Malfoy.

'What?'

'Chocolate, Potter?'

'Good for driving away demons.' Malfoy nodded in acknowledgement, then stood up and walked towards the changing rooms. He returned with three bottles of Butterbeer.

'You keep that here?' 

'It's well hidden. And helps with the demon driving.' Snape looked across at them, muttered something about Firewhisky being even more efficient. He reached for the Butterbeer and, after a pause, the chocolate. And for a while they sat together in a silence that was not entirely uncomfortable. 


	9. The Lion shall lie down with the Snake

'Harry. Harry? Harry!'

'Hmm?' Harry looked up from the book to see Ron looking at him in exasperation.

'You're spending more time in the library than Hermione. That's a bad sign mate.'

'Yeah. I just need to work something out.'

'That's what she said five years ago and she's never left!' The subject of Ron's rant appeared behind him.

'Very funny Ron. Just because Harry's decided to take his studies seriously. What are you reading anyway?' Harry passed her the book.

' "Crossing the Divide". This is to do with your Occulmency?'

'Sort of. Remember I said it was going a lot better? Last week I nearly knocked myself out doing something. I think maybe if I read about it I'll figure out what it was.'

'You alright?' Ron asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit strange.' He slammed the book shut. 'I bet the book I need's in the restricted section anyway. Let's take tonight off.'

'Good idea.' Ron looked at Hermione in surprise.

'I'm done, you've given up and Harry's exhausted. Let's go for a walk or something.'

They walked the grounds talking until it was too dark to see and then spent a companionable evening playing Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess. When he lay down to sleep though Harry found his mind again working over the problem of his shields coming down. Shaking it out of his immediate thoughts he cleared his mind and lay down to sleep.

'Hello Harry.' At least this time he knew it was a dream. While speaking to Luna in the Room of Requirement was not unusual, the rest of the scene was.

_'Is Malfoy okay?' The dream-Malfoy was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, with what looked like a small dragon walking agitatedly round him. Malfoy's eyelids flickered rapidly as if his thoughts upset him. Points of green light buzzed angrily round his head._

_'He's perfectly well. The lion shall lie down with the snake. And everything will be connected as it should be.'_

_'Luna, that's not a snake.'_

_'And that is not a lion.' She pointed towards the far end of the room and he saw himself in a similar state to Malfoy. But the animal walking round him was a stag and as he watched it walked over to Malfoy who seemed to relax._

_'You see. A lion and yet not a lion. A snake and yet not a snake. Like the rare fanged flobberworm. Where is your snake Harry?' Luna looked towards his other self, which was now being assaulted by the green light. As she spoke a serpent seemed to be formed out of the dust around him and it traced circles around his sleeping self. He turned round to face Hermione and Ron._

'You see Harry if the wards are inside then, although anyone can still find the room when they want, we can control what happens when they get in.' 

_'Like a spider's web.' Ron shuddered. As Harry watched, the snake held off the light until the stag charged back. The light was trapped between them and was eventually forced back in a beam. It hit the hand of Professor Snape._

_'Very good Mr Potter.' _

Harry woke up the next morning with no memory of his dream. Throughout his classes his mind kept returning to the problem. If he could work it out before Occulmency this evening Snape would probably let him try it again. He sat in the library that evening with yet another book. Ron and Hermione joined him but, as he couldn't explain what had happened without giving away Malfoy, they couldn't help. In the middle of another chapter that bore no relevance to his problem he heard his name.

'Hello Harry, hello Ronald, hello Hermione.'

'Hi Luna.' Harry froze.

'The lion shall lie down with the snake.'

'Lamb.' Hermione corrected gently.

'Who knows?' Luna interjected. 'Perhaps Harry has seen something we have not.'

'Luna, have you ever heard of a fanged flobberworm?'

'No. But that doesn't mean no such creature exists. If you believe in it Harry then I do too. If I only believed in things I had personally seen then there would be no evidence of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.' Hermione snorted. 'Or Voldemort.' Hermione and Ron stopped smiling. Harry smiled though, and as he stood up gave her a quick hug.

'Thanks.' He turned to the others. 'I figured it out.'

'Just in time.' Hermione gestured towards the clock. 'You have five minutes to get down there.'

'See you later.'

************

'Mr Potter, you've decided to grace us with your presence.'

'Sorry Professor, I was working something out. Do you mind if we try something?'

'What do you have in mind?' Snape asked, while Malfoy looked on curiously. 

'What we did last time. Where I nearly fell off the broom? Only without the near fainting.'

'So you want me to break into Draco's mind…'

'And I'm going to try and help him block. Provided he doesn't block me. Then you try me.'

'Is that okay Draco?' The blond shrugged.

'Fine. As long as Potter doesn't decide to raid my mind.'

'Agreed.' Harry responded.

'Would this be better if I was in my rooms?' Snape inquired.

'Probably. Give us five minutes?'

'As you wish.' Snape swept out and Harry sat cross-legged on the floor. At Malfoy's glance he explained.

'Just a hunch. Less chance of falling over if nothing else.' Malfoy saw the logic in that and joined him. Both began the process of mind clearing. Harry reached out for the connection that meant Malfoy and felt along it. His shield was up. And now it did feel vaguely dragon like. Harry concentrated on two images. The first was his normal shield, his stag. He conjured up a snake to go alongside it, a Boa Constrictor, in memory of the first time he spoke Parseltongue. Concentrating on holding both he wrapped the serpent round his mind and sent the stag along the connection. Malfoy was under assault from the force both recognised as Snape's mind. The stag helped Malfoy's dragon drive the force back, and it pulled out abruptly. Harry felt almost a tugging on the other end of the connection. His snake was now being attacked, but at the moment he knew Snape was still outside his mind. He borrowed the dream image of the stag galloping back along the connection and drove Snape's mind back down its line. He saw one glimpse of Snape teaching a class and then fell back into the physical world.

'That was rather impressive.' Malfoy looked across at him with interest.

'Indeed.' Either he had blanked out for a little while or Snape had learned how to circumvent the anti-apparition wards.

'I'm glad you appreciated it.' Harry took deep breaths.

'How did you manage it then?' Snape asked.

'You have to split your mind in two. Which creates a very disturbing feeling. Like being pulled in half.'

'Perhaps we should abandon the experiment then?'

'No! No…it's just tiring. Maybe take a break for a while.' Harry watched as Snape and Malfoy alternated the Occulmency and Legilimency. When they were done Harry decided to ask the question.

'Malfoy? What do you use for your shield?' He smirked.

'Not difficult Potter.' He pointed to himself. 'Draco. I use a dragon.' Harry smiled in satisfaction.

'Harry.' He turned to Snape at the sound of his name. He was handed a card.

'What is it?'

'A library card.' Snape answered as he made a complex wand motion over another at his desk. 'Madam Pince informed the Headmaster that between you two the school's library is now devoid of books on the mind. I recalled that most of the interesting texts are in the Restricted Section. Here.' He handed one to Malfoy but continued to work at the desk. 'Normally sixth years have access anyway but Professor Metus decided that only seventh years really needed access to those "nasty dangerous works" and even then only with express permission.' He glared at nowhere in particular. 'These give you access to whatever you need in there. It has my seal. Here.' He passed another to Harry.

'What's this?'

'For Ms Granger. I would hate to create jealousy in the ranks. Mr Weasley however, is on his own.' Harry smiled.

'Thanks.'

'You're welcome. Now go on.'

'Goodnight Professor.' 

'Goodnight. Wait.' Both boys stopped in their tracks and turned round. 'I wish to sleep tonight. If I feel either of you in my head there will be trouble.'

'Fine.' Malfoy answered.

'No sleepwalking.' Harry agreed.

'Very well. Go to your rooms.'

'Of course Professor.'

The boys were silent until they were out of earshot.

'So he won't try and get into our heads tonight either?' Malfoy asked.

'That's what he said.'

'So…'

'Yeah?'

'Rematch?'

'Nobody won the first time.'

'I won. You were in a headlong dive! You would have broken your neck if you had hit the ground.'

'Ah. But I didn't.'

'Because I stopped you.'

'I caught you first.'

'Winner takes all?'

'Yeah.' A quick clasp of hands in agreement and the two walked off.  Snape stepped out of the shadows.

'Just this once then.'

A/N: See a long wait, but lots for your money. Did all the magic theory I'm making up make sense? Is there a good balance? I know, I know, more Snape. I'm trying! But this chapter so wanted to be written. It just took forever to get the connections. And to work out what went where. Did it work? Reviews are appreciated with a slightly concerning fervour. 

*My unfortunate DADA Professor, who I expect we will meet eventually, was named for a reason. Her surname means - fear, dread, anxiety. So now you know. I don't think there were any questions. Feel free to ask some.*


	10. Truths revealed

A/N: A new chapter! *watches readers faint in shock*. On the plus point, I now have a plan *watches newly recovered readers fall down again*. Seriously, things should move a little faster now that I have an idea where this is going. Also, I have a beta. Take a bow Michelle. *hugs Michelle* 

This is more a dialogue bit than a drama chapter. That's the next chapter *evil cackle*. Review replies are at the bottom and if anyone else would like one of those you know which button to hit!

****** 'You're less like your father than I thought' 

_'Come on, you can do better than that.'_

_'It's too late, Harry.'_

_'Did you love him, little baby Potter?'_

_'He can't come back, Harry.'_

_'Crucio!'_

_'You need to mean them, Potter!'_

_'He will not come back.'_

_'Sirius.'_

_'Sirius Black!'_

'Sirius!' 

********

'Harry, are you okay?' Ginny asked.

'I'm fine.'

'You don't look fine.' This comment caused the rest of the Gryffindors to look around. Harry was even more dishevelled than usual, with dark smudges under the green eyes. 

'I'm just tired.'

'Really? I hadn't noticed.' Ginny glared at him before turning back to her friends.

'I miss the days when she wouldn't speak in front of me.'

'She's right, Harry,' Hermione replied. 

'I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well.'

'I thought Occulmency stopped your nightmares,' Ron pointed out.

'It stops Voldemort sending me visions. I can still have bad dreams.'

'Interesting,' he had suspected that would distract Hermione, 'so it blocks your mind from outside invasion, but not from conjuring up its own things?'

'Yeah.'

'So what was it conjuring up?' Well that was that plan foiled.

'It doesn't matter.' Hermione looked ready to press the matter but evidently decided it could wait. Snape wouldn't appreciate if they were late to Potions.

**************

'Ms Granger. And Mr Potter of course.  How nice of you to join us.'

'Sorry Professor,' they muttered.

'Sit down.' They crept to their desks under Snape's accusing gaze. 'Now that everyone's here we can begin. You have attempted, some more successfully than others, the various transformative potions on the course. Today you are going to make one that aids in a transformation already taken. It is, in the crudest possible phrasing, a binding potion. This holds a transfiguration taken by the drinker. Mr Potter?'

'Hmm?'

'Name me the key ingredient in a potion of this kind.'

'I'm sorry sir, which kind?'

'Mr Potter, is it possible that you are not paying attention?'

'No sir, I just didn't hear you.'

'You failed to hear anything I have said since you arrived, late, to my class?'

'Professor I…'

'Perhaps we should be concentrating our efforts on curing Mr Potter's deafness rather than camouflage.' There was a slight laugh from the Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy. Snape simply turned to the board. 'Boomslang skin was the answer by the way.'

'I thought you and him were getting on better,' Hermione said.

'We are.'

'You think he was just keeping his cover?'

'He really doesn't like people being late to his class.'

'I bet he wouldn't have done that to Malfoy,' she muttered venomously.

'Probably not.'

'I mean he can see that you're … Harry, what did you do?'

'What?'

'Your eyes.'

'Nothing. Shouldn't we be working?'

'You cast a spell on yourself.'

'To stop me looking tired? I just had a good breakfast.'

'No you didn't. Harry, why did you fix your eyes?'

'That's enough.' Snape appeared beside them. 'Mr Potter and Ms Parkinson can change places.'

'Professor…'

'I don't want excuses, Ms Granger. Mr Potter, move now.'

'But Professor…'

'Now.' Harry mutely shifted his things across the room.

'Tut tut tut, Potter. Falling asleep in Potions?'

'Are you done?' Harry addressed the blond with resignation.

'Probably not. But right now we're working. Cut that.'

'Fine'

***********

'Pour a sample of the potion into a vial, label it, and put it on my desk as you leave.'

'Here.' Malfoy handed Harry the neatly marked vial. Harry stumbled as he got up, but just managed to right himself. Malfoy smirked.

'I'll take this now, Mr Potter. I would hate for all your hard work to be wasted.' Snape took the potion and gave Harry a searching look before walking back to his desk.

'Harry,' Hermione came up beside him, 'what did you do to your hand?'

'It's just a cut.' Harry brushed her off and started to pack up his things. She grabbed his hand and muttered a spell.

'There.' The room was emptying and nobody else seemed to have noticed the incident.

'I just caught my finger with the knife.' Malfoy seemed to turn his head towards them slightly. 'It was the boomslang skin. It's nothing.'

'It's never anything with you,' she complained, dragging him out. 

**************

'Whose turn is it?' Harry asked, entering Snape's rooms.

'Mr Potter, Draco and I have just spent at least five minutes debating which of us you were going to scowl at first.'

'For what?' Snape sighed eloquently.

'Very well, feign ignorance. It's Draco's turn to attempt Legilimency.'

'Okay.' Harry stood wearily in front of Malfoy with his wand out.

'Legilimens.' Draco felt Harry's shields break and stepped backwards at the onslaught of images. He figured out how to control their flow and explored for a few minutes until Harry threw him out.

'When I broke into your head I came straight out.'

'I don't normally get the chance.'

'You just wanted the ammunition.'

'Partly. Slytherin remember? Why didn't you throw me out sooner?'

'I wanted you to trust me. You obviously feel better having something against me.'

'Why?'

'Gryffindor, remember?' Harry parroted.

'On that note, you cast Crucio.'

'And?'

'Forgive me for finding the "boy-who-lived" casting the torture curse a little out of character.'

'Just goes to show.'

'And another thing, why did you cast the spell on your eyes and then lie to Granger?'

'Draco, leave now, please,' Snape ordered.

'Sir?'

'I'll speak to you later.'

'Okay. Goodnight sir. Later, Potter.'

'Finite Incantatum.' Harry's eyes returned to their normal state.

'What are you doing? Magic is not to be used to keep your hordes of groupies happy.'

'Because…'

'And why do you look like you haven't slept anyway? Have you been neglecting your exercises?'

'There we go,' Harry sighed.

'What?' he snapped.

'I didn't sleep well. I knew what you would think. So I used a concealing charm. It's no different to what "my groupies" do every day.'

'They don't need to conserve magic.'

'I used a binding potion. Not unlike the one we made in class today.'

'On that note, was that why you weren't paying attention?'

'I was paying attention.'

'Don't delude yourself, Mr Potter. You didn't listen to my explanation, you nearly dropped the potion, _and_ you slit your finger open.'

'And what exactly would you have done if I hadn't cast it? _Not_ snapped at me for arriving late to your class and then drifting off?'

'No. You should be on time and awake. But I would have known why. And you wouldn't be expending magic wastefully. Oh for the love of…sit down.' 

'I'm sorry?'

'Harry, sit down before you fall down.' Snape threw floo powder into his fire and stuck his head in. 'Hogwarts kitchens. Yes…black coffee please. Wait one moment.' He leant into the room. 'Cream or sugar?'

'Both please.'

'How did I know you would poison it?' He leant back. 'One with cream and sugar…yes I know.' He doused the green flames and the two waited silently for a few minutes. There was a loud crack.

'Professor Snape sir. Your coffees.'

'Thank you. The desk please.'

'Of course sir. Is that being all?'

'That's all thank you.'

'Good night Professor. If you is wanting anything else...'

'Yes, yes, that's fine.' The house-elf nodded and there was another crack as he disapparated.

'Do I look that bad?' Harry asked. 

'You look like you've been dragged around a field by a rampaging Hippogriff,' Snape answered matter-of-factly.

'Oh. Good.'

'Take the coffee.' Harry obliged. 'Now, this was definitely not a vision-related problem?'

'No. Just the regular nightmare-related one.'

'This is the first time you've had one this year?'

'No, just the first one this bad.'

'As it was bad enough to allow Draco to break into your mind, I would have to agree.'

'It won't happen again.'

'May I ask why it happened at all?' Wordlessly, Harry passed him a letter from his robes.

_Harry,_

_            Enclosed are some legal documents relating to Sirius's will. I'm sorry it's taken so long to get these to you, but we had a little trouble sorting out the paperwork. Eventually, Professor Dumbledore stepped in and sorted it out. I know you probably don't want to go through all that paper, so to summarise, he's left you almost everything. There are a few trinkets here and there that have gone to close friends, naturally. But you have the house, as well as the contents of his vault, and most of his possessions. It's all in my trust until you leave school but if you want anything don't hesitate to ask. As well as that, if you want to talk to anyone, you know where to find me. I know I'm not your Godfather or your parent, but I care about you a great deal, Harry,_

_                                                Remus_

'Do you know Sirius just trusted me to let them go on using the house for the Order? He didn't put it in the will. Or give any money to Remus. Doesn't that seem strange to you? He told me that Umbridge had written legislation that stopped Remus getting a job, and then left me all the money. I don't need it. And I can't give it to Remus without it looking like charity.'

'I'm sure someone will ensure that he survives. Now what happened after you got the letter?'

'I just had a nightmare. Nothing dangerous.'

'What if he had tried something last night?'

'There's a difference between him sending me visions and my own head conjuring them up. Hermione's fascinated.'

'Well yes, she would be. Some of us have other concerns.'

'It won't happen again.'

'When did you cast the Cruciatus curse?'

'I was wondering when you'd get to that. In the Department of Mysteries.'

'At Bellatrix?'

'Yes. It didn't work if that helps.'

'The problem is not whether or not it worked Harry, the problem is that you cast it in the first place.'

'I reacted badly.'

'Indeed. Harry, if anybody knew that you cast that curse on another human you could be sent to Azkaban.'

'Then I suppose it's lucky nobody knows.'

'Harry.' Severus sighed in exasperation at the stubbornness of the boy in front of him.

'What?'

'Nothing. I can think of nothing to say to you right now.'

'The reason it didn't work, according to her anyway, was that I didn't want to cause pain. I don't believe that's true but you can tell Dumbledore that if it'll make the two of you feel better.' Severus studied Harry for insolence in that comment but found only resignation.

'She was right. It doesn't happen often with lunatics like her, but she was right. You were just angry.'

'I did want to hurt her.'

'Of course you did. But not enough for the curse to work. Which is the difference between you and me, and the reason you're the "saviour of the Wizarding World" and not the spy.'

'That's the only difference?'

'Brat.' There was no malice in the swipe.

'I'm not sure if you're right. One day I could mean it.'

'Probably. But I intend that we win before that day comes. Now go to bed.'

'Yes sir. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight Harry.' Harry walked out of the room and nearly knocked Malfoy over.

'Hear anything interesting?'

'No,' the blond scowled, 'the statues glared at me when I had my ear against the door.'

'You need an extendable ear.' At Malfoy's look he elaborated, 'It's a way to eavesdrop from a distance, a Weasley invention. But Snape probably has an Imperturbable Charm on the door anyway.'

'Of course. You can't be too careful.'

'You people don't trust anyone do you?'

'If by "you people" you mean Slytherins, no.'

'Really I just meant you and him. The rest of the house seems fine.' Harry grinned.

'Extravagant claims from the Gryffindor who's lost to this Slytherin twice already. Are we going out tonight?'

'No, you haven't beaten me twice and yes, we are going out.'

'When will you accept that I'm just better than you, Potter?'

'When you join the Muggle Appreciation Society. Now are you coming or not?'

'Winner takes all?'

'Always.'

**********

Review please. Not enough action/sarcasm/Snape/Draco? Balance concerns me.

_Review replies:_

alternativelyspliced: I'm glad you like the theory and the sarcasm. As for the cats, Lord I hope not. I can just see my cats trying to commit me – 'well she stays up all night reading and writing and then has fits of hysteria and threatens to throw the computer across the room. Plus she talks to us as if we're going to talk back…'

Mara-Jade- Potter: I love long reviews. Particularly ones that note the magic theory, the Snape/Harry/Draco interaction and the humour/plot balance. Three things I worry about a great deal. Interesting that you should mention the 'epic' part. I've decided I'm making this 21 chapters long. That's giving me enough time to tie up the plot (although there's room for a seventh year sequel), and gives me leeway to play with them. Thanks again.

Athena Keating-Thomas: I wondered if anyone would notice that! Snape's shield was nearly mentioned in the last chapter, but I decided it wanted to be later. As to the Patronus', it's related but not directly. It's an embodiment of what we see as protection, which in Harry's case is of course his Patronus. 

Cece: *blushes* the best characterisation of Harry and Draco you've seen? That's one of the nicest compliments I've ever received. Thank you!

Randi: How their mind-links make them safer is something that will be explored. It was one of those few parts that I actually did know where it was going. And now everything's organised, so all will be revealed soon.

Shaddow: The most gripping story you've ever read? Plus homage to my authorship? This was a great round of reviews. I never actually think of this as being gripping, although the next chapter is more dramatic. *another evil cackle* Thank you!

*** The ship – (Shaddow, Cece, venus4280, SheWolfe7) Much as I love Harry/Draco slash this isn't it because I don't feel confident enough to write it yet. Romance isn't going to play a big part in this fic; it's more about the Snape/Harry/Draco mind-link thing. Unless I get bored and decide to throw in a twist. ;-) ***


	11. Always playing the hero

A/N 1: This is the first update of this that's actually on time. *happy dance* I will admit that it is very late on Thursday night, but I'm still counting this as meeting the date I posted on my profile. Thanks again to Michelle for betaing. *blows kiss* Review replies at the bottom as usual, now read on please.

PS. Telepathy in parts are now in *stars* as well as _italics_ because it doesn't always come out properly. 

*********

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Can we talk to you?' Hermione asked, with Ron hovering beside her.

'Okay …' Harry answered in confusion. He walked over to where they sat in the common room.

'Ron says he didn't see you come in last night.'

'I was at Occlumency. You know we run late.'

'We saw Snape outside Dumbledore's office an hour before we went up,' Hermione said, as neutrally as she could.

'I was practicing on my own for a while.'

'I thought you said it was fine now.'

'I still need to practice, Hermione.'

'Until Ron's asleep?'

'Will you just ask me about whatever it is you think I'm doing?'

'I don't _know_ what you're doing, Harry. Maybe you just don't want to talk to us? Or maybe you're wandering around the Forbidden Forest trying to get yourself killed?'

'I was just practicing. That's all. I spend six nights in seven with you two. I'd have thought you'd be thankful to get some time without me.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ron asked.

'It wasn't supposed to mean anything. But you're acting as if I never spend time with you anymore.'

'We just want to know what you do _every_ time you have Occlumency. You didn't spend that long last year.'

'I wasn't doing it right last year.'

'Well no, but …'

'Ron, I promise if there's ever anything you need to know, I'll tell you. Now, I promised Hagrid I'd go down and see him tonight.'

Ron moved as if to stop him, but Hermione pulled him back.

'Okay. We'll see you later, Harry.'

'Yeah.' Harry walked to the Portrait Hole and turned for a half-second. 'Thanks Hermione.' He left quickly.

'What was that all about?' Ron asked.

'What?'

'We agreed we were going to find out what was going on.'

'We were just upsetting him. There is something, but he'll tell us when we need to know.' She ignored Ron's disbelieving snort and silently prayed that she was right.

*********

A few hours later the entire school was disturbed by the magically enhanced voice of Albus Dumbledore.

'Students, please proceed quickly to the Great Hall. There is no need to panic.'

The booming stopped and the Gryffindor common room was in uproar. 

'Right!' Hermione shouted. 'Everybody calm down. Professor Dumbledore said there was no need to panic.'

'Exactly,' Ron agreed. 'Just walk quickly down to the Hall. Dumbledore's a bloody genius anyway, he'll make sure everything's alright.'

The Gryffindors were less panicky now. They climbed out of the Portrait Hole and walked swiftly to the Hall. In the mass of people Ron placed a hand on Hermione's arm, so he wouldn't lose her.

'That was good,' he assured her. 'Head Girl stuff.' She smiled up at him.

'Thanks.' As they walked into the hall she looked around. 'Ron, where's Harry?'

'He's not here?'

'I don't see him.'

Dumbledore's voice came across the room, 'everyone sit down please. The castle is protected by some very powerful magic, and I assure you that we are perfectly safe. There are Dementors on the school grounds.' 

He waited for the distressed mutterings to quieten. 

'They will not gain entry into the castle. But there are students not inside the castle, and their names are about to appear on this wall. If you know the whereabouts of one of these students, please inform a Professor.' 

Along the back wall an invisible hand traced the names of four Ravenclaw fifth years, one Hufflepuff second year, two Slytherin fourth years, and then it paused.

Harry Potter 

There was instant bedlam.

'Silence!' Dumbledore called. 'As I said, if anyone knows the whereabouts of these eight pupils, please tell one of your teachers.'

'Professor McGonnagall!' Hermione caught the attention of their Head of House. 'Harry was at Hagrid's, he should be back by now.'

'I know,' she replied in concern. 'Hagrid is already here and Harry left his cottage half an hour ago. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have been accounted for but the two Slytherins and Mr Potter are still missing.'

Hermione failed to notice the flash of concern on the face of the blond at the table across from them. Draco Malfoy closed his eyes and felt out the connection.

_* Harry was standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Behind him lay the missing Slytherins and Draco could just make out their breathing. In front of Harry stood the things he was trying to protect them from. Five Dementors, with their trailing cloaks and rattling breaths, were advancing towards them. Harry reached out with his wand._

_'Expecto Patronum!' A pure white stag galloped at the Dementors. _

_Draco's breathing quickened. There was only one of Harry and he was trying to defend himself and two Slytherins stupid enough to be wandering around the Forbidden Forest late at night. *_

'Professor!' Draco's sudden call startled Severus.

'Yes, Draco?'

'A word please?' He had recovered his composure and left the table gracefully. Severus followed him to the side of the room and realised that he hadn't calmed down at all.

'What is it?'

'I know where Harry is. And Theo and Alex.'

'They're all in one place?'

'Theo and Alex must have been near the forest. The Dementors came when Harry was walking back from Hagrid's. Theo and Alex must have been close to where they came in and Harry, of course, had to go play hero.'

'Draco? _Where_ are they?'

'A few metres into the forest down the path nearest the lake.'

'Thank you.' Severus quickly turned to tell the Headmaster.

Draco called him back, 'He's in trouble. They can't cast the Patronus Charm. They've fainted and he's trying to help them first.'

'The Professors are going now. If you don't have any other desire to hold us up?'

'You could help. If you got into his head.' Severus looked at him thoughtfully.

'Thank you, Draco. Go and sit down now, you look ghastly.' Severus strode to the High Table and relayed the information swiftly. As the Professors hurried towards the spot Draco had identified, he sent a feeler along the connection.

* Draco was right. Harry stood, shakily now, between the Slytherins and Dementors. Severus felt the energy the boy was putting into defending his mind from the darkness. It was draining him, making it harder to maintain his Patronus. Severus turned his real eyes to Dumbledore, pacing confidently beside him, power evident in his every movement. Snape sent Harry a force that felt like lemon drops and protection and trust. Harry jolted at the sudden strength. He smiled confidently, throwing all his power into driving the Dementors away. An unusual feeling came upon Severus, both being within his own head, and feeling himself appear alongside Harry. He broke the visual connection, leaving the protection *

Dumbledore's fury seemed to drive the Dementors away even before the spell. Harry looked on the scene blearily, muttered, and fainted into Snape's arms. 

'What did he say?' Dumbledore asked.

'He said thank you.'

*********

'What are you doing?' Harry asked his visitor, who appeared to be rummaging among the things on his hospital table. 

'Looking for something decent to eat,' Draco answered. 'Apparently wandering around the castle in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, is good for appetite.'

'And all for me.' Harry grinned. 'There's chocolate in my robes.'

'Right.' Draco resumed his rummaging in the robes hanging at the end of the bed. 'What on earth is this?' He threw something at Harry, who laughed.

'This is what I was telling you about. Extendable ears. You can have it, I get sent them all the time.'

'Thanks. Should be useful. Here.' Draco passed half the chocolate to Harry.

'Déjà vu.'

'What?'

'Nothing. Thanks by the way. For sending the Professors.'

'Note, however, that I did not try and defend your idiot head myself.'

'Why not?'

'Because only you, Potter, are ridiculous enough to try magic you haven't tested in a life or death situation. Like hanging from a broomstick for example.'

'If I didn't know better, Malfoy, I might think you were worried about me.'

'For the love of …. You were nearly a Slytherin. How can you not realise that sometimes you need to do the pragmatic thing. I do the thing that makes sense at the time. It's all about power, and you ally yourself with people because they have it, or can get it. You don't risk your life saving fifth year Slytherins who will never repay your help.'

'So why are you here?' 

'Are you saying you won't repay my help?' he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

'I can't give you the kind of help Voldemort can.'

'Maybe I don't want his kind of help.'

'Maybe that's not a very Slytherin thing to say.' 

Draco smiled crookedly. 'Maybe.' 

There was a sudden movement at the door to the Hospital Wing.

'Harry?' The voices were laced with horror and confusion. It was Ron and Hermione. 

*********

A/N 2: Fade out on shocked faces all round. If someone can tell Michelle and I the plural of Patronus there's a cookie in it. Reviews are pleaded for as always. Tell a friend!

_* Review Replies *_

Padawan Jan-AQ: Draco and Harry at night? I did intend that to be clear, sorry. Something to polish before I get my site running. Anyway, yes they are. I expect to have another scene with that fairly soon. 

venus4280: Again, sorry. I have been warned about dialogue notation. It's been hammered into me not to keep using said. So I tend to avoid dialogue tags altogether! I think this chapter's a little better. As I hope you can see, the telepathy is now marked out with stars as well as italics, because they weren't all coming out. Thanks for the long complimentary parts of the feedback as well. I do so love long-term reviewers. 

Nemati: *laughs* yeah, I love that scene too. It was actually the reason for that chapter. I have a tendency to get a 'moment' in my head, and the chapter comes around it. The chocolate, and them sitting on the ground, was the picture for that one. Can anyone guess some more? I'll send imaginary butterbeer … 

SheWolfe7: Ah hah! Take a bow. In this chapter there was indeed more Draco PLUS we see that Hermione and Ron have noticed. Now they know why, what will happen? *dramatic music* But good spot, that was what I was trying to say before the lateness of the hour ran away with me!

Jaded Angel8: This is your fault … now I keep picturing slash. So I have this plan. This story can't be, it's not fair on the readers, OR my beta, for me to change my pairing plans halfway through. I hate it when a writer suddenly throws in a ship with no warning. But this particular story is only supposed to go to the end of 6th year. And I have an idea for a seventh year sequel. Which is now, with the first and penultimate chapters planned, D/H. So there you go. If the sequel goes horribly wrong and everyone hates it I'll know who to blame. ;-) Kidding. 


	12. A little scary

A/N 1: Well there were a lot of responses to that question! As it turns out, despite the logical reasoning that Latin dictated Patroni was not JKR's word. All the cookies go to Molly Morrison for not only telling me that it was Patronuses, but also finding the reference. The page number was different, but it in that chapter. So thank you! Now everybody enjoy the chapter…

************* 

'Harry?' Hermione's voice was shrill and confused. Draco and Harry exchanged a brief aghast look before the blond rose hurriedly. 

'See you later, Potter,' he said, mockingly, 'if you don't find another way to land yourself in the hospital wing. The huge scar would be enough for us mere mortals you know. But the great Harry Potter needs more attention than that …' Draco rushed out, knocking into Ron as he left.

'Prat,' Harry muttered weakly. 

'What were you doing?' Ron demanded.

'I was lying peacefully in bed and Malfoy came to give me his usual line in insults.'

'First you run off without telling us what's going on. Then McGonagall tells us you're fine, but in the hospital wing after a run-in with Dementors. And now we find you exchanging pleasantries with Malfoy of all people?' 

'I wasn't "exchanging pleasantries". We were arguing.'

'That's not how it looked, Harry,' Hermione pointed out softly.

'What do you mean?'

'We were standing at the door. You looked pretty friendly.'

'Or as friendly as the ferret gets,' Ron muttered.

'Not the time, Ron,' Hermione hissed.

'It's …' Harry began, 'do you trust me?'

'Of course we do, Harry,' Hermione reassured him, 'but we don't trust him.'

'Remember I said that if there was anything you needed to know, I would tell you?'

'Yes.'

'This isn't one of those times.'

'Harry …' Hermione pleaded.

'I can't tell you. But it's not putting me in any danger. Or you.'

'You're playing nice with Malfoy and no one's in danger?' Ron said incredulously.

'Right.'

'What is going on here?' Madam Pomfrey bustled in, regarding Ron and Hermione with horror. 'Visiting hours are long over. Mr Potter needs his rest. Now shoo!'

Hermione and Ron left the Hospital Wing reluctantly, with a last entreating look at Harry. He didn't meet their eyes.

************

Outside Defence against the Dark Arts Hermione and Ron were still trying to pry information out of Harry. He was always stubborn, but it was normally about doing something, not about keeping secrets from them. 

'You've been trying to get me to tell you for the whole of this class, plus all the classes today, plus every minute since you saw him. What makes you think I'll have changed my mind now?' Harry asked in exasperation.

'We're persistent,' Ron answered, only half-smiling.

'Look, Snape knows, does that help?'

'So, what you're saying is, you trust Snape, and bloody _Malfoy_, and not us? He could be telling you that he was a hippogriff and you'd believe him!' As Ron was speaking, Draco walked past. He stilled and turned.

'Secrets aren't really your strongpoint are they, Potter?' he hissed.

'I didn't …' Harry tried to explain without drawing the attention of his classmates.

'Save it.' After that last comment, Draco rushed on.

'See?' Ron exclaimed. 'You can't trust them.'

Harry looked at Ron in disbelief. Turning to Hermione and seeing no encouragement there, he stormed off. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion.

***********

'Draco?' Severus put a hand out to stop him crashing into a wall. 'Are you quite alright?'

'I'm fine, sir'

'Strange, because you look like the Magpies just lost the cup to Weasley's Cannons.'

'Weasley's a Cannons fan? How appropriate.'

'Draco…'

'How do you know anyway?'

'He doodles on his notes. That's not the point…'

'And you remember?'

'One of many things you are going to learn from me before _he_ calls is how to pay attention to detail. An activity I am engaging in now. What is wrong?'

'Potter told his sidekicks.'

'Are you sure?'

'What do you mean, am I sure? I heard them talking.'

'Did he mention something specific? Or are you drawing conclusions based on the fact that you're not sure whether to trust him or not? Instincts are all well and good, Draco, but sometimes we need evidence. Another point you have yet to master.'

'I thought you were helping.'

'Now when did I say that? I asked what was wrong. At no point did I indicate that I was going to be sympathetic.' Draco laughed softly at that.

'Sympathy is something you have yet to master.'

'I find empathy is much less patronising. Harry is reckless, naïve, and almost unfailingly idiotic, but he is also ridiculously loyal. You're right to be cautious, Draco, but if you trust _no-one_ you will end up in difficulties.'

'Is that speaking from experience, sir?'

'I always speak from experience. And don't pry.'

'Sorry.'

'You're forgiven. Now go and sort out whatever it is. I deal with quite enough teenage angst without you two adding to it.'

'Yes, sir. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' Snape turned to leave.

'Sir?'

'Yes?' he sighed.

'Was it Dumbledore?'

'Yes, now go.'

'Yes, sir.'

************

'He's off his bloody rocker!' Ron said loudly.

'Ssssh!' Madam Pince called disapprovingly.

'I'm telling you, he needs help.' Ron was ignoring her. 

'Ron! Ssssh!' Hermione whispered.

'We should tell someone.'

'Who? Snape knows.'

'Snape doesn't care.'

'Ron, that's not fair.'

'Just because he's given you unlimited access to the library you're suddenly a fan.'

'Ron? Remember the part of this year where we decided not to give in to prejudices about Slytherins?'

'It's not Slytherins, it's him.'

'And Professor Snape.'

'And him. We should tell Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore already knows, Weasley.' Draco appeared behind Ron.

'Do you always listen in on conversations that don't concern you?'

'How _exactly_ does a conversation _about_ me, not _concern_ me?'

'It was private.'

'Fine. Where's Potter?'

'Why?'

'Because I can't find him, Weasley, why else?'

'Why are you looking for him?' Hermione asked, pointedly.

'Because we had a misunderstanding. Possibly. You, Granger, could actually resolve it for me.'

'Oh?'

'What did Harry tell you about me talking to him?'

'Not a bloody thing,' Ron answered, 'why else d'you think we keep asking him?'

'Ron, I swear, if you say bloody one more time …' Hermione threatened.

'He didn't tell you anything?' Draco broke in.

'No.' Hermione answered sharply. 'But he says you're not a threat to his safety, or ours. Given that Professors Snape and Dumbledore know, I choose to believe him. This doesn't mean I'm not concerned. He ran off after you said, whatever you said, outside Defence. Why would that be?' Not for the first time, Draco was a little scared of Hermione Granger.

'I thought he had said something to you. Clearly he hasn't. And I can't find him, I thought he would be with you.'

'We had a slight misunderstanding too,' Hermione admitted reluctantly.

'Maybe he went for a walk?' Ron suggested.

'Or a fly.' Draco realised. Ron nodded agreement before he realised what he was doing. Draco left the library, Ron and Hermione following.

***********

They reached the Quidditch field to find it empty.

'I never should have taught him that charm,' Hermione murmured. 

'The Obscure Sagit?' Draco asked.

'Yes,' she answered suspiciously. Draco ignored her and concentrated on the sky above him. Hermione and Ron copied his actions and Harry flickered suddenly into view. He was flying tight circles around the hoops, at a speed that would cause damage if he were to hit one. Unexpectedly he went into a steep dive. Draco put a hand over Hermione's mouth.

'If you scream, he'll fall.'

Harry turned corkscrews as he fell, gaining speed. At the last minute he pulled up, soaring to the upper reaches again. He practiced turns and somersaults, each time looking as if he should fall, then pulling it off with an ease that made them wonder why they had been concerned.

'I always forget how good he is,' Draco whispered. It was mostly to himself, but both Hermione and Ron nodded.

'He looks as if he doesn't notice anything but what he's doing,' Hermione said.

'Maybe that's why he's doing it,' Ron pointed out. Draco was about to make a snide remark about wisdom from a Weasley, but he stopped the reflexive action. For Harry's sake he had been civil and, truthfully, Ron had a point.

'Should we get him down?' Hermione asked.

'Well you shouldn't, you haven't flown since first year.' Ron pointed out. Hermione glared indignantly.

'If both of us fly up, one of us should manage to catch him if he falls,' Draco said, looking at Ron.

'Yeah.' Ron agreed. The boys went to find their brooms. Harry continued to fly, oblivious of the people below him. Draco and Ron returned and took to the air, careful to fly in front of Harry. He pulled out his wand quickly, and then relaxed.

'Harry?' Ron asked, 'Do you want to come down?'

'Not particularly.'

'You need to come down, mate. Hermione's worried, and we can't have a conversation in mid-air, you know what she's like on a broom.'

'Harry?' Draco tried. 'I know you didn't tell them. I was looking for you, but you were pretty well hidden' Harry knew that Draco meant his mind, not just his person, but he was still annoyed.

'Are you going to apologise?' he asked.

'No?'

'Then I'm not coming down.'

'God, Harry, what age are you, five? Fine. I'm sorry. Happy now?'

In response Harry looked at Ron.

'We're sorry too. Now will you stop trying to kill yourself and come down?' The three boys flew down together. When Harry dismounted, Hermione threw her arms around him.

'I'm sorry we didn't leave it alone.' She pulled back and looked at him anxiously. He smiled cautiously at her in forgiveness. She scared him a little when she got emotional like that. 

'Better get to the Common Room, if Filch catches us he'll kill us.' Harry observed.

'If you ever pull a stunt like that again, _I'll_ kill you. Disappearing off into the middle of the night, nearly crashing that stick I don't know how many times …'

'You sound just like mum.' Ron grinned, 'One minute crying, the next yelling.' Hermione turned the full force of her glare on him and walked towards the school.

'She can be a little scary when she does that,' Ron said. Harry and Draco both nodded adamantly. Hermione gestured at them to hurry, still muttering about '_boys'_ in despair, they followed her, silently sharing their point of agreement. It was a small one, but it was a start.

***********

A/N 2: Review please. Special note on what we think of Ron this chapter. I'm trying to find a balance between Ron instantly loving Draco, and evil!Ron who thwarts Harry and Draco's attempt at friendship. Harder than it looks!

_*Review Replies:*_

xikum: 'winner takes all'. All the kudos, all the bragging rights 'til next time. Mostly its just me trying to show their shared 'all or nothing' attitudes. But apparently it didn't come across! I'm glad you think the characterisation work, and nice spot on the Draco noticing Harry's sneaky tendencies.

Serpent of Light: Don't worry about it, I hit the wrong button *all* the time! Thanks for the compliments on the Occlumency/Legilimency parts, I do think a lot about how I'm using them, and it's nice that people notice.

Nemati: The Harry-Dementor scene. Very good!

Spiffycool: I tried my best not to make Ron a jerk, what did you think?

Daintress: I'm trying my best with dialogue notation. It doesn't come incredibly naturally, that part of writing, but I pay more attention now, it keeps being pointed out!

SheWolfe7: The reason for the Dementors will be explained, I promise. The next chapter I hope, with some more Snape presence.

Jaded Angel8: You better like the slash sequel, because, with some of the comments I'm getting, you may well be the only one…

Sky Samuelle: Awww…I love you too. Especially for reviewing "With brave hearts", which I have a lot of fondness for. Hope this was fast enough for you not to have a fit.

mysia: Never really thought of slash as not tasteful, I've always thought there's a higher proportion of tasteless het stories. Less work needed, you know? I'm glad you like what I've got anyway.

venus4280: I'm glad the dialogue and telepathy made more sense this time! So the Draco characterisation is okay? I'm trying not to make Ron an idiot, but, as I said, the balance is difficult.


	13. Cavorting in the corridors

A/N 1: Again I'm posting two chapters at once because this is ridiculously late. And because palmoni is having hysterics. This is my promise though, I'm going on holiday for three weeks in mid-July and before that I will have posted Chapter 21, the last one of this story. I will write the first few chapters of the sequel while I'm away and will post them all in mid- August. So there! Review replies are at the bottom of the NEXT chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

'There are days, Potter, when I think I see you more often than I see anyone else in the school,' Draco said, attempting to look annoyed.

'And other days when you know it?' Harry quipped. He waited until Draco opened the door and then walked in ahead of him, grinning as he walked past.

Snape glared at them as they entered his rooms.

'What?' Harry asked.

'Oh _yes_, my Lord, Gryffindor/Slytherin relations are worsening every day, just as you planned. Except, of course, for Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy who are cavorting merrily along the corridors, hand in hand!'

'We weren't holding hands,' Harry argued.

'Or _cavorting_,' Draco finished.

'You might as well be for the danger it's putting the two of you in.'

'I thought you wanted us to get along?' Harry pointed out.

'_Within these walls_ I need you to get along. With no one else around, if you wish, it could also be conducive to your work. You came in to the school last night, where anyone could see you, giggling, with Granger and Weasley.'

'How did you know that?' Draco looked concerned. 'You were seen. Luckily it was by Professor McGonagall who, while startled, is not about to betray you to the Dark Lord.'

'How did she...?'

'Mr Potter, do think. Which Professor in the school has an animagus form?

'How do you expect us to keep watch for a cat?'

'By _not_ bringing down your concealment charms when you're walking around. I know you weren't flying around in open view. What possessed you to ignore that caution when you were walking back to your rooms?'

'Sorry, Professor.' Harry answered.

'Sorry doesn't stop some curious student asking why Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are suddenly best friends. I am pleased that you have decided to put aside your differences for the greater good, but both of you need to exercise a little caution.'

'Is this about the dementors?'

'Which dementors, Harry?'

'The ones that broke into the school. That you promised you would find out about.'

'No, it isn't. They, apparently, were accidental. He didn't know you'd be there. They weren't meant to come here at all, but they're hard creatures to contain, without souls to feed to them anyway.' Severus paused for a moment, remembering. 'So it does relate in a way, Mr Potter. He's closer than we thought.'

Draco tilted his head. 'What do you mean?'

'Dementors reached this school from wherever he is, without being spotted. It can't be far away. So you need to be more careful. Harry has an invisibility cloak; you both know the Obscure Sagit and disillusionment charms; you know enough transfiguration to do well and Harry knows enough to fool Minerva. Between you, you should be able to devise a way to have your practices without being seen.'

'We haven't been...'

'Draco, I see no reason why you shouldn't practice defence. Nor do I see any reason why you feel the need to lie to me about it.'

'You told us not to.'

'No, I didn't. I told you not to practice where everyone could see you. You explained that you were under charms. Therefore, by all means, practice. As long as you don't come into my classes half-asleep because of it. I am slightly bemused, however, why you feel you're likely to be challenged to a duel on brooms.'

Harry and Draco exchanged a sheepish look. 'It's more fun that way?' Harry offered.

'And of course, while practicing for duelling with Death Eaters your chief concern should be how much fun you're having,' Snape replied, voice dripping sarcasm.

Harry looked indignant. 'We're still practicing. We might as well enjoy ourselves at the same time.'

'And in the process forget that, to the outside world, you are meant to be enemies.'

'No. Just forget that our professors are sneaking around as cats.'

'Harry, when the Dark Lord captures you, be sure to complain about his sneaky methods, won't you? I'm sure that will make him change his mind about killing you.'

'There are no other animagi in the school. The only person that we have to worry about is on our side.'

'Firstly, you don't know that there is only one animagi in the school, your father and his cronies ran around unregistered for years. Secondly, animagi are not your only concern, in this case the fact that Professor McGonagall was a cat had no bearing on her seeing you.'

'Okay.'

'Okay what?'

'Okay, we'll be more careful next time.'

'Exactly. Now I believe it is time to do some work. Legilimens!'

* * *

'I want a good, clean match,' Madam Hooch said sternly. She seemed to be glaring particularly at Harry and Draco. When she looked away, the two exchanged fractional smiles, aware of Professor Snape in the stands. Madam Hooch gestured towards the captains and Ron shook hands with Draco gingerly. They mounted brooms and, as they kicked off, Harry felt the usual dizzying rush. This was the last match of the year and while he still wasn't used to looking at Ron for instruction, or hearing Seamus's voice in commentary, Quidditch remained the same. Almost, anyway. He still wanted to win but he didn't feel quite the same loathing towards his opposite number on the Slytherin team.

'Ten points to Gryffindor!' Seamus called, his voice magically amplified across the stadium. 'For those who don't know, this match was moved from the beginning of the year 'cause of a few incidents between these two. The Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry has always been fierce but in November it was so bad the match had to be called off in case someone got their head kicked in.'

'Mr Finnegan!'

'Sorry, Professor. It's true though.'

'Just commentate, Seamus, please.'

'The rearranged date means that this match is even more important as both teams won their other two matches. The winner of this match takes the cup. So someone will definitely get their head kicked in.'

'Seamus!'

Harry grinned at Seamus and turned to look at the crowd. Professor Snape hadn't been impressed when Dumbledore appointed another Gryffindor to commentate and he was glowering darkly in the stands. Returning his full attention to the pitch, Harry resumed watching for the snitch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco doing the same thing. The match progressed and Harry listened to the score with pleasure as Gryffindor took, and held, the lead. Getting bored of hovering on the sidelines, Harry began flying up and down the length of the pitch trying to get a better view. At the crowd's gasp, he assumed Draco had moved first and wheeled round to throw himself into a dive. Draco was hanging precariously from his broom. There didn't seem to be any logical reason for this, or any way for Harry to right him without someone noticing. Snape's warnings ran round his head.

'Malfoy was doing some loops and looks like he lost balance. No one touched him that I can see,' Seamus said bemusedly. 'Wait, Harry's went into a dive, it looks like he's seen the snitch.'

Harry was indeed in a dive, but most of his attention was on the blond dangling in midair behind him. By the time he caught the snitch and held it aloft, Malfoy was on his broom again, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.

'Gryffindor win!' Seamus shouted, forgetting the Sonorus charm and deafening the spectators in the process. 'Sorry,' he apologised, looking at the crowd who had hands over their ears. 'The match ends 290 to 70 with Harry catching the snitch. And Malfoy's back on his broom so everyone's fine. Gryffindor take the cup!'

In the stands Hermione watched Harry curiously. If he and Draco were friends, why had he ignored him? Not that he could have done anything, but he hadn't paid any attention at all, just went for the snitch. Whatever had happened between him and Draco, she needed to know. Whether Harry thought they were safe or not.

* * *

Next chapter....all is revealed


	14. Widening the circle

'What did you do?' Draco snapped, when Harry joined him back on the Quidditch field.

'Aren't you going to ask how I knew you'd be here?'

'No. We always talk here. What did you do?'

'I moved your broom a little.'

'Why?'

'Because you fell off?'

'Did you listen to a _word_ Professor Snape said?'

'Yes. Don't make it obvious. Did you hear Seamus say "and Harry saves Malfoy. Clearly the world has gone mad and Snape will soon be wearing pink robes and handing out chocolate frogs"? Nobody saw anything.'

'Thanks for that image, Harry. That's not the point, someone could have seen something.'

'Not unless they were looking. There was nothing to see.'

'Yes, there was.' Hermione's voice came across the field. Ron was being trailed behind her, still a little red from the excitement of the victory party.

'Another example of our impeccable attempts at being covert,' Draco muttered as she sat down beside them.

Harry smiled and looked curiously at Hermione. 'What's wrong?'

'This.' She handed him a picture.

'What is it?'

'The match today. Colin took it; he was showing them around at the party. I saw that one and thought maybe you should take a look.'

'What am I looking at? It's me diving.'

'Look at your hand,' she answered quietly.

'Oh.'

'Not, oh! What if somebody saw?'

Draco snatched the photo from Harry. 'Give it to me.' He looked at it for a moment, then at Hermione.

'Did anyone else see this?'

'Nobody saw what he did.'

The photo showed Harry diving forward, with Draco in the background. This was all normal until you factored in that it was a wizarding photo. Harry's left hand was stretched backward, and as the picture moved, the tip of his wand crept from his sleeve and pointed at Draco.

'Good aim,' Ron acknowledged admiringly.

'It was,' Draco agreed begrudgingly, 'but it could have gotten you killed.'

'Only if someone saw. Which they didn't. I was careful.'

'Not careful enough.'

'I should have let you fall?'

'I wasn't going to fall.'

'You might have.'

'Then, yes, you should have let me.'

'Déjà vu.'

Draco looked at Harry irritably. 'What?'

'Snape said the same thing.'

'What did you say?'

'The same thing I'm saying now: you're more important than that.'

'I wouldn't have _died_, Harry.'

'You would have been hurt. And people do actually die during Quidditch.'

'Not here.'

Harry sighed and spoke quietly, 'What happened?'

'What?'

'You've never fallen off during a game before.'

'First time for everything.'

'_What_ happened?' Harry repeated, more determinedly.

'My father was there,' Draco admitted.

'Oh.'

'Indeed.'

'You didn't know?'

'It was a _surprise_,' Draco answered sardonically.

Ron spoke up, reminding Harry and Draco that they weren't alone, 'Did I miss something?'

'It's nothing,' Harry answered quickly. Ron and Hermione looked at him disbelievingly.

Draco sighed and turned to Harry. 'You tell them everything?'

'I haven't told them anything about you.'

'I _know_ that ... I suppose I should be grateful ... I meant everything else.'

'Occlumency, all those things. Nothing I've promised not to.'

'Gryffindor to the end.' Draco didn't wait for an answer. It wasn't really a question. 'I think they have enough to worry about without thinking I'm going to hex you into oblivion some night. And I'd rather not be hexed myself.'

'You're sure?'

'No. But if I can't trust them to keep a secret I'm on the wrong side.' He turned to Ron and Hermione who had been watching the conversation with interest. 'You want to know why we're being civil?'

'We're curious how you went from hatred to friendship without any of the stages in between,' Hermione corrected.

'There were stages between. Less than there should have been because Harry has the survival instinct of a lemming.'

'Hey!'

'Let me see: "So Malfoy's good now? Okay, Professor, I'll just risk my life stopping him fall off a broom shall I?" I should have said drunken lemming.'

'Just because I'm not an insanely paranoid Slytherin ...'

'A little paranoia would do you good.' Draco paused and smiled deprecatingly. 'He says, baring his soul to two Gryffindors.'

'About that ...'

'Patience, Weasley. I'm getting there.' Draco sighed. 'What it came down to, I suppose, was that I decided Professor Snape was a better role model than my father.'

Ron blinked uncomprehendingly but Hermione's face paled. 'Draco.'

'Hermione,' he replied agreeably.

'Professor Dumbledore can't possibly ... It's too dangerous ... You're only seventeen!'

'Harry's seventeen.'

'Firstly, Harry's much too young for the things he does as well. Secondly, he's not a spy.'

'You're going to take the mark?' Ron had caught up with the conversation now and seemed more curious than upset.

'I don't have any other option,' Draco replied, 'short of going into hiding, which I won't do. This way at least I die on the right side.'

'What made you change your mind?'

'About what?'

Ron watched Draco carefully as he answered, 'Last year you were top of the list of pureblood, muggle-hating, potential Death Eater brigade. What changed?'

Harry waited for the answer about power and being in charge of your own destiny. Draco looked at Hermione thoughtfully and decided something. 'It turns out that everyone bleeds the same colour,' he replied cryptically.

Harry was afraid of the answer, but asked anyway, 'What do you mean?'

Draco's face was impassive as he answered, 'Over the summer my father took me to a meeting. They killed two, one ... half-blood, and one Death Eater. You couldn't tell the difference. Everybody screams, everybody bleeds red everywhere. And nobody matters to him, on either side. There's no loyalty, no honour. No reason. And I forgot why it mattered, if everyone's the same anyway.'

He finished, staring blankly over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione gave a little, shuddery sigh and looked for a moment as if she might put her arms around him. Instead she noticed him shivering and cast one of her blue fires in the centre of their circle.

'Thanks,' Draco muttered. She shrugged helplessly.

'So.' Ron spoke after a few minutes of silence. 'What now?'

Harry laughed. 'Good point.'

'Well you've been training, haven't you?'

'We've been doing Occlumency together. And some defence,' Harry answered.

'Of course you have,' Hermione sighed. 'In the middle of the night, on your own.'

'With each other,' Harry amended.

'Of course.'

'Well this is all good, but we still have a problem,' Draco pointed out.

'What?' Harry asked.

'This!' Hermione gestured with the photograph.

'No problem,' Ron said confidently.

'What?' Draco asked. 'If it happens again ... or something else ... Hermione or I can fix it. We'll help Draco while everyone watches Harry. No-one watches us.' Draco looked at Ron in surprise and Harry smiled. Hermione, who had been supporting herself with one hand, moved this hand closer to Ron.

'Good idea,' she said warmly.

'Well I thought so,' Ron answered, grinning at the laughter this remark caused.

* * *

A/N 2: Quick question. When I revise the story for my as yet imaginary site, should I mention Quidditch before the previous chapter? I was assuming it was happening but irrelevant to my plots, but what do y'all think? Review please! Oh, I'm going to see Prisoner of Azkaban on Monday. Yay!!! Now if I can only get through my exams on Friday first...  
  
Review replies  
  
Athena Keating-Thomas: Yeah, Snape's protection really was fluffy. But it was what came into my head when I thought of Harry's. And he did give Snape a job and trust him when no one else did. So I hope it wasn't unforgivably fluffy.  
  
Sky Samuelle: Sorry, the sequel is definitely slash. But it's not going to change the story too radically I hope, I can't write porn for one thing. And I prefer relationship things for another. So there'll still be much more talking and magic than H/D kissing. Hope you stay!  
  
Hillary: Glad you're enjoying the story and looking forward to the slash. Thanks for the story rec, it was a very sweet little one-shot.  
  
maya: My thoughts exactly! Ron is smart, in a not necessarily school way, and people keep forgetting that. So I'm trying my best, but I find him more difficult than Hermione to write.  
  
AtieJen: Harry/Draco is the pairing, which you may have gathered. Hope I do okay with it, I don't normally write slash. Glad you're enjoying the story.  
  
Jaded Angel8: Thanks for the vote of confidence!  
  
venus4280: Love your enthusiasm. Harry was less moody today, loyally suicidal according to Draco, but not moody. You like? 


	15. So much easier

A/N: They said it would never be done but they were wrong. These are the final, I repeat, final, chapters of "Strange Empathy". There is, of course, a sequel, which you can find out about at the end. These last chapters are betaed only by myself, which is no recommendation unfortunately. I managed to lose both my betas between the last update and this. Or rather, one couldn't help any more and the other is either ignoring me or we're having e-mail problems. I know, I know, to lose one is unfortunate, to lose two... Apologies for any spelling mistakes or typos. (missing sentences, loss of italics, blatant factual errors....) Thank you all for being so patient. Now please go, read, review.

Mind breaks etc in --double dashes-- and _italics_.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore walked quietly along the lower corridors of Hogwarts. Making his way towards the dungeons, he hummed contemplatively. He reached Severus's door, took out his wand, and muttered a number of incantations to disable the wards. The quiet entrance left the inhabitants undisturbed, so he stood for a moment watching. 

Severus, Harry and Draco were sitting around the coffee table silently. Eyes closed, they seemed almost asleep. Albus, of course, knew better. He reached out with his mind, carefully probing. Attempting to enter Severus's thoughts, he was immediately set upon. Two forces, twisting and twining around each other, flung him angrily out of Severus. The physical Dumbledore took a step backwards.

'Headmaster, how nice of you to join us,' Snape drawled, blinking as he came back.

Dumbledore smiled at the two boys watching him with horror. 'I feel my question about your lessons is a little pointless now.'

'Apologies, Albus, I didn't have time to let them know it was you before they "came to my defence,"' Snape responded, part contrite, part sarcastic.

'Not to worry, I'm sure I shall recover. After a nice cup of tea, perhaps?' Dumbledore asked Snape, cheerfully.

'Of course.' Calling a house elf, Severus requested tea and coffee. He turned back to the room. 'Do you need them?'

'They may go, of course. Good night boys.'

'Good night, Headmaster,' they chorused. Albus watched them leave, Harry giggling quietly at something Draco had leant over to whisper.

'Oh stop smirking,' Snape growled.

'I am smiling in contentment, Severus. That's very different.'

'Not when it's the contentment that means you were right. Then, Headmaster, it is a smirk.'

'I do _enjoy_ a plan going as it was intended. Which, I assume from my welcome, it is?'

'They're working together with only the occasional death threat. Which was part of your grand scheme. As for the other ... they're better than they were.'

'Much better.'

'Fine. Much better. They threw _you_ out of my head, after all.'

'Severus, we both know I am merely an amateur at Legilimency.'

'We both know that you aren't an amateur at anything you put your mind to.'

'You're too kind, Severus,' Dumbledore replied sedately.

'Don't be ridiculous.'

'To business then? What seems to be the problem?'

'Which problem?'

'Why are you unconvinced about their progress?'

'Because it is entirely relative to which progress you believe they should be making. They are dealing with each other better than I ever believed possible. The combination of their abilities has helped both in Occlumency. However ...'

'What?'

'They are reckless,' Severus exclaimed finally.

'Really?' Dumbledore smiled. 'You don't think Minerva and I ever thought that about you and your contemporaries?'

'We, Albus, were not still at Hogwarts,' Snape growled.

'Alas, we must fight wars when they come to us. I cannot ask Voldemort to wait until they have grown up.'

'We can, however, prevent children from getting involved in it.'

'These children?' Dumbledore was not angry, simply questioning, but Severus sighed nonetheless.

'Draco fell from his broom because Lucius "surprised him" by being in the stands. There is photographic evidence proving that Harry stopped his fall. Neither of them considers this a problem. They will get themselves or each other killed needlessly.'

'Or in your defence. Or in each others.'

'That has nothing to do with it.'

'That, Severus, has everything to do with it. We both felt their power when I came in. Your concern is not that they have it, but that they used it protecting you.'

'I didn't _need_ protection,' he snapped.

'They didn't know that,' Dumbledore answered reasonably.

'Which is _exactly_ what I mean.'

'They would have reacted in exactly the same way had it been you they didn't recognise.'

'I _know_ that, Albus,' Snape retorted sharply. 'They believe someone is in trouble and they react. They _react_, they don't think. At least Draco used to have some semblance of common sense. Now they're as bad as each other.'

'That's not entirely fair, Severus.'

'It is, however, entirely true,' he replied steadily.

'You must teach them.'

'I seem to recall having this conversation before,' Severus answered dryly. 'Three times in fact. "Severus, dear boy. I'm in need of a Potions master" or an Occlumency teacher for young Mr Potter, or someone to accomplish that simple, insignificant little task of reuniting the houses.'

Dumbledore replied sedately, 'And everything I have asked of you has been accomplished admirably.'

'Flatterer.'

'I never flatter, Severus.'

'I suppose those who know they'll get their way anyway have no real need,' Snape observed, regarding Dumbledore shrewdly.

'As ever, my requests are exactly that.'

'Not when you are perfectly aware that I will agree.'

'That is merely a pleasant bonus. I am always of the belief that you will do the right thing.'

'That's one of the more insufferable things about you, Albus. You retain an entirely unfounded belief in humanity's goodness.'

'Whereas you retain an entirely unfounded belief in its evil. I simply choose to believe in people until they have proven me wrong.'

'And this is why you won't give me the Defence job?' Severus stopped. This was forbidden territory.

Albus sighed. 'Severus ...'

'I know ...'

'We _both_ know why I can't give you that position. And it has nothing whatsoever to do with my trust in you. Which is absolute.'

'Yes.'

'Good.'

'We're all just pawns to you aren't we?' Severus half-smiled when he said this but Dumbledore didn't answer it.

'It would be so much easier that way, Severus.'

'I didn't mean that,' Snape interjected, but too late.

'I sometimes wonder...you have both sides of it... could we have won this war if I commanded the Order the way he commands the Death Eaters?'

'We haven't won _yet_ because there are some things we refuse to do.'

'Exactly. Because I can't see my people as things to be commanded. Do you know what I see when I think of getting my students involved in this?'

'No.'

'Look.'

The word was uttered almost silently, but it was nonetheless a command. Severus broke into the Headmaster's mind.

_--Arthur Weasley walked towards him, the corpse of his youngest child in his arms. 'That's the last. Are you happy now?'_

_Walking through Hogwarts' corridors, empty of the sounds of children._

_James and Lily Potter gazing at him accusingly with dead eyes. 'He's just a child.'_

_Harry standing over the bodies of Ron and Hermione._

_Ron and Hermione standing over Harry's body._

Snape pulled himself out hurriedly. 'Albus ...'--

'Is that better or worse than him standing over them? I am a professor, Severus, not a general. Harry thinks I manipulate them. I imagine that his friends believe the same. But these are not decisions I take lightly. If Harry asked for a safe house until it was over I would do my best to find him one. If you asked me for the Defence job and a way out of this war I would, of course, give it to you. But we both know that you won't, and so I can't, regardless of how much I wish it.'

The younger man looked as if he was about to say something. Then a look of pain crossed his face and he slowly put a hand to his other arm. He said nothing. Albus put a gentle hand on Severus's shoulder. It was brushed it off and Snape strode out of the room wrapping his cloak around him like a shield.

Regretful eyes watched him leave.

'So much easier.'


	16. Endearing

--'_I can tell when you lie, Severus.'_

'_I assure you, my lord, I am telling you everything that has been disclosed to me. Dumbledore is suspicious. Lucius's attacks on Aurors have not gone unnoticed. He believes someone close to an Order member is leaking information.'_

'_And naturally this suspicion has fallen upon you.'_

'_The suspicion has fallen nowhere, yet. But it _will_ fall on me if I persist in asking questions about Potter.'_

'_Is he not one of your students?'_

'_The enmity between Potter and myself is hardly unknown, my lord.'_

'_The question we must ask then is, what use is a spy who can bring me no information?'_

'_I have brought you information.'_

'_Not enough, Severus. This must change.'_

'_My lord ...'_

'_I'm bored of this, Severus. Crucio.'--_

* * *

In different dormitories, at opposite ends of the castle, two boys woke up with a start.

* * *

Severus walked, limping, towards his rooms. When Albus, walking beside him, offered a shoulder to lean on it was accepted silently. Drawing nearer to his door he stopped suddenly.

'Each time I believe we have reached the limits of their foolishness, they manage to surprise me.' With a careful hand motion he summoned the invisibility cloak covering the two boys. They sat against the wall facing his door, asleep, still with identical expressions of concern.

'Now, Severus, I actually find it rather ...'

'_Don't_ say it.'

'... endearing.'

'What if I had said, "Don't say it _please_"?'

'I find myself reminded of children waiting for a parent's return.'

'No,' Severus responded flatly. 'You've already decided that I should play confessor for them. I refuse to be thrust into the role of caregiver.'

'I would never suggest such a thing, Severus. After all, Harry's relatives are entirely adequate in that position and Lucius Malfoy is an ideal role model for a teenager.'

'Above flattery but not manipulation?'

'Pointing out the flaws in your argument is hardly manipulation.'

Severus tried a new tack, 'There are other people much more qualified to give guidance to reckless teenagers. May I suggest someone who _likes_ reckless teenagers?'

'There is _no one_ more qualified. You understand guilt and changing sides and you are the person best placed to help Harry and Draco through it.'

'The evidence of my skills in guidance lies asleep in front of you, Albus. They pay so little attention to my instructions that they sit, asleep and undefended, in my hallway.'

Severus took a step towards them. Instantaneously, both boys woke up, pointing their wands at Snape and Dumbledore.

'Undefended, Severus?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes, yes, very impressive. Had I thrown a hex, however, I doubt merely waking up would be an effective counter.

Draco recovered quickest. 'Why would anyone randomly throw a hex at a wall? Apart from Gryffindors trying to get Slytherins expelled, of course.'

Harry scowled at the jibe.

'I believe this is what you were referring to, Mr Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked, handing Harry the invisibility cloak.

'Thank you. How did you see us?' Harry asked, turning towards Snape.

'Sybil told me to beware of lunatics skulking around my rooms,' he responded darkly.

The effect was slightly tarnished by the teens glancing at each other with a smile. Severus took a step towards them to improve his loom and winced.

Harry stepped forward. 'Lumos,' he whispered. In the dim wand light Snape's pale features looked ghostlike and lingering pain was still evident. But that wasn't what the boys were looking at.

Severus looked at Dumbledore. 'You can fix the bones but the blood is beyond you?' He muttered a cleaning spell fiercely over his cloak. 'Stop that,' was fired at the boys. He opened the room and walked in. 'Come in and sit down. We need to talk.'


	17. Broken

'Harry?'

He stopped at the portrait hole. 'Yeah?' he asked, turning to look at Hermione and Ron.

'Going to train with Malfoy?' Ron queried cautiously.

'Yeah. I thought you two were okay with that?'

'We are!' Hermione assured him. 'It's just ... don't you normally train on Monday?'

'We do. But we couldn't this week. Occlumency ran long and Draco ordered me upstairs.'

'At least one of you knows to be careful,' Hermione responded softly.

'I'm careful!' Harry protested.

'What if one of you got hurt?'

'We practice defence every Wednesday. You were the one who started that!'

'We practice together. There's only two of you.'

'Neither of us has got hurt yet. And if we did the other would deal with it. Unless you think he wouldn't?' Harry asked warningly.

'Harry, mate,' Ron started, 'it's not that we don't trust him. Or you. But we never see you together when you're not...' He trailed off.

'So you want to come along?'

'We're asking if you mind,' Hermione clarified. 'We'd feel better if we could check you were both okay.'

'Wait a minute,' Harry said, going back upstairs. He came down with the invisibility cloak. 'Coming?' Ron and Hermione exchanged a grin.

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of the Quidditch pitch, waiting. He turned at the slight sound, smiling, and froze.

Recovering, he twisted the smile into a sardonic one, and aimed it at Harry. 'Bodyguards?'

Hermione was the quickest to deny this, regretting being the reason the uncommon smile had left Draco's face. 'No! We just wanted to make sure you were both okay.'

'They're worried we're going to knock each other out,' Harry added, grinning.

'They're going to watch us train?' Draco asked.

'No,' Harry answered, smirking at the confused looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. 'That wouldn't be fair, would it? They need to train too.' He smiled at Draco conspiratorially. 'Two on two. You and me against them?'

Malfoy nodded, smirking.

'Harry, wait,' Hermione protested. 'We haven't tried anything like this.'

'Neither have we. That's what makes it fair.'

'We could get into trouble and there's no one that knows where we are. It's an unnecessary risk.'

'Professor Snape would know. He always does. And if it comes down to it, all four of us knocked out makes a more interesting picture. Before he kills us all.'

'She just knows they'd lose,' Draco interjected challengingly.

Ron took umbrage at this. 'How long have you two trained together? Five months maybe? We've been doing it for five years.'

'Okay then, Weasley. Prove it,' Draco said.

Harry looked worried for a moment. But both Ron and Draco were still smiling. If it gets out of hand we'll stop, he resolved. 'Okay then. Rules. Nothing permanent. Nothing that requires hospital attention. If it's too much, say that. No abusing that rule to catch people off guard.' He stared pointedly at Malfoy who nodded innocently. 'Does that sound okay?' he asked Hermione.

She thought through what Harry had said, holding it up against a mental checklist. 'Obscuring charms?'

'Sorry, that too. There shouldn't be anyone here but if there is they can't see us.'

'Okay then,' she sighed, resigned. 'Traditional opening?'

Harry nodded. He walked the regulation number of paces away from her. Draco and Ron took up positions alongside them. They bowed, counted and begun. The four spells were called at so precise a moment as to be indistinguishable from one another. Four bodies dived apart from each other to avoid the hexes. Harry was caught a glancing blow with the Jelly-Legs jinx.

Draco called out the counter-curse, glaring even as he did so. 'Speed up.'

'Never be a medi-wizard, Draco,' Harry retorted, standing up.

Hermione had been hit by Furnunculus and Ron was quick to undo it. Or try to anyway.

'Oh for goodness sake, Ron,' Hermione snapped. 'It's Extergeo...!'

As she moved to undo it herself, Draco threw a full body bind preventing her from speaking the counter-curse.

Ron stepped forward to attack Draco. 'Rictusempra!'

Harry was quicker, staying a step behind Draco to call up a shielding charm. The curse reflected away, singeing the Quidditch pitch.

Ron used this distraction to help Hermione who smiled gratefully at him. Reacquiring her position alongside the redhead she adopted Harry's strategy, doing her best to deflect Draco's jinxes while Ron called his own. Without any signal she could perceive, the other two suddenly changed places. Harry's Expelliarmus was enough of a shock to disarm her. Ron, using skills every little brother learns, simply held on tight enough to keep his wand.

But now he was in charge of both attack and defence. 'How much wand-less magic do you know?' he whispered at Hermione.

'Just what we did in DA,' she replied apologetically.

'Can you think of anything distracting?'

He could see her running through the list. 'Ummm...'

'Quickly!' he said, deflecting another curse, closer this time.

'Got it!' she exclaimed. 'Close your eyes. Lumos Maximo!'

The blinding flash of light stopped Harry and Draco in their tracks. 'Expelliarmus!' Ron called, thankful that Hermione had the presence of mind to warn him what she was going to do. The other boys looked as though they'd be seeing spots for a while. He grabbed their wands and returned Hermione's, grinning approvingly at her. The curse he threw at Harry and Draco knocked them over. He stood over them, pointing his wand down. 'Yield?'

Harry and Draco exchanged a look, as if considering the possibility. Wandless, dizzy and lying on the ground at wandpoint. 'No.'

'Expecto Patronum!'

'Legilimens!'

Harry's stag drove them back and Draco's mind-break prevented them from calling out any curses. Harry disarmed them neatly, leaving Draco to do the full body bind he was so fond of. Draco hovered over Hermione and Ron. 'Yield? Blink once for yes, twice for no.'

'Draco!'

'Fine.' He undid the body bind. Ron and Hermione got up gingerly.

'Since when could you call a Patronus without a wand?' Hermione demanded.

'I'm not sure. This year I guess. I've been practicing with all the spells I use a lot. And I have been using that one since third year.'

'Still...it requires a lot of power, Harry.'

'I know.' He smiled, rubbing his head. Hermione didn't believe that he had fully grasped the import of his actions, but decided to let it go for now.

Ron was watching Draco and Harry with a semi-disturbed look. 'You do that on each other?' he finally asked Draco.

'What?'

'Legilimency.'

'Practically every week,' Malfoy said. 'Stronger of course. And Harry's better at it than I am.' He glared at Harry. 'Don't smirk. I'm better at Occlumency.' He noticed that Ron still looked perplexed. 'What?'

'I'm just wondering how you don't blow each other's heads off. That was bloody sore!'

'Sorry,' Draco answered casually. 'Just be grateful that Professor Snape wasn't the first one to do it to you.' Ron nodded emphatically.

Harry was staring off contemplatively. Noticing Hermione's concern, he smiled. 'I was just thinking that we should do that in the DA.'

'Perhaps. We'd need to be careful though. We can't even have normal duels without someone getting hurt.'

'Not that badly though. And we could do a demonstration. Chance for a rematch.'

He smiled at Malfoy who didn't smile back. 'Small point of interest, Harry. If I went into one of your meetings they'd hex me before I got through the door.'

'Not right now,' Harry answered dismissively. 'But later, I'm sure we can sort out something.'

'A Slytherin outreach programme?' Draco asked. He was smiling now, but in such a way that Harry preferred the blank stare. 'I'm not one of your projects.'

Ron and Hermione backed away from the intensity of the other two.

'I never said you were. I just meant that we could fix this.'

'Fix _me_. The great Harry Potter saving people once again!'

Harry went very, very still.

'If that's all you think I am, why are you still here?'

'I was just about to ask myself the same question.'

Malfoy turned and left the Quidditch field, not looking back. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and forced a smile. 'Back to the common room?'

'Harry...'

'Don't. Just... don't'


	18. All undone

Harry shrugged off Hermione's open concern and Ron's more tacit inquiries until Monday. 'Occlumency,' he muttered, about to leave.

'Are you going to be okay?' Hermione asked.

'Well I don't need you to come with me, if that's what you mean.' He watched as her expression changed to hurt. She looked close to tears. 'That's not what I meant. It wasn't your fault.'

'If we hadn't...

'It would have happened some other time. Probably in the heat of battle, so I should really be grateful.' He smiled at her, then dashed back into the room, gave her a quick half-hug, and dashed out. She sniffed, and then left to find Ron and reassure him that his best friend wasn't mad at him, despite appearances.

* * *

Severus watched his two students with apprehension. He had been observing them all week. Normally they tossed insults at each other casually, to ensure no one suspected anything. But lately... they weren't _that_ good at acting. Draco radiated anger with every movement. Harry looked more tired than angry, reverting to the near silence in class that had been his method of coping after he received Black's will. Neither boy looked as though they had slept. And now he had to encourage them to violate each other's minds. Someone was to blame for this. He chose Albus.

'We're going to try something different tonight,' he said. 'Power is one sign of mastery of this skill. Finesse, however, is equally if not more important. Especially for you.' He looked at Draco.

'Sir?' he inquired politely.

'Both of you are well equipped to prevent someone entering your mind. Nevertheless, there are still aspects to be improved upon. You, for example, should be able to block entry, subtly. So it doesn't appear as though you are trying to _hide_ anything. Do I make myself clear?'

'Yes, Professor,' Draco replied.

'So the aim tonight is not to force entry. It is to allow the other person to refine their blocking. Understood?' He looked at them both this time, hoping that would be enough to stave off any catastrophes tonight.

'Yes,' they responded together, expressions darkening a little at the synchronicity.

'Good. Draco may try the Occlumency first.'

The boys faced each other. Harry gave Malfoy a moment to pull together his thoughts and then began the spell. It was an effort, after weeks of throwing all they had at each other, to prod gently. Harry held back as much as possible, feeling Malfoy's attempts to make his mind slide off rather than be thrown back. He continued carefully poking at the holes in the other boy's defences. Then there was one moment, perhaps he pushed too hard or perhaps Draco just wasn't ready.

_--A split second of pain and fear all focused on the looming presence of Lucius Malfoy--_

Harry pulled out quickly, about to mouth an apology to Malfoy. Draco didn't give him the time.

'Legilimens!'

This wasn't careful, and it wasn't anything to do with lessons or testing each other. Harry was unprepared and he was tired and if Draco wanted in that badly then so be it.

--'_This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories' 'So arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him.'_

'_Playing the hero'_

'_Don't you think you've got a bit of a – a – _saving people thing?'

'_It seems fame isn't everything.'_

'_I expect you need to be up early for a photocall or something'_

_'The "people" see me as either a hero, a tragic victim, or a delusional psychopath depending on what the Prophet said today.'_

_'The great Harry Potter saving people once again!'_ -- 

Harry looked at Draco searchingly when he wrenched himself out. Then he turned and quietly left the room.

'What did you do?' Snape asked.

'I pushed too hard.'

'I know that. What did you do beforehand?'

'What...'

'I thought he had said something upsetting to you. It appears I had the story the wrong way round.'

Draco flared up. 'He wants me to come to his little group of Gryffindors. Put on my white hat and join in the sing-a-longs.'

'And your refusal upset him?'

'Why are you assuming I'm at fault here? If he wouldn't keep trying to be the saviour of the world nobody would accuse him of it.'

'Is that what you said?' Snape had risen to his full height and Draco couldn't quite understand what about that last sentence had upset him so much.

'I didn't even say that much. I just told him to stop trying to save me.'

'So you haven't been speaking. Then he breaks into your mind, accidentally I should add, and comes right out. Whereupon you invade his head, stir up some very unpleasant memories, or rather, get a look at the unpleasant memories _you_ stirred up. Harry leaves the room and you remain convinced that he is the one at fault here.'

'Yes.'

'What did you see?'

'You. Me. His friends. Umbridge for some reason.'

'Did you see Sirius Black? Or Cedric Diggory?'

'No...'

'That's strange because they're two of the people Harry was unable to save. And if you had broken into his mind as often as I have you would realise that they're in the back of his mind constantly. Normally doing something ridiculous like blaming him for the fact they're dead. I have spent a considerable amount of my valuable time trying to disabuse Mr Potter of the notion that he needs to be the saviour of anyone and in a _week_ you have undone all my work.'

Draco watched him quietly. Snape waved a hand at him to leave.

'Goodnight Professor.'

'Goodnight, Draco.'

'I wasn't trying... '

'I don't imagine he was either.'

* * *

A/N: Memories are: Umbridge, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Ron, Harry, Draco. Harry and Draco are from the fic. Everyone else is from GOF or OOTP.


	19. Need and Thanks

In the space between Occlumency and DA Harry had managed to continue avoiding Malfoy. He had almost convinced himself one or two times that Draco no longer looked angry but he wouldn't risk allowing him close enough to test the theory. Through a complicated early warning system of Hermione and Ron he had contrived to leave an area before Malfoy could get near enough to send him snide remarks. Now he had a few hours doing something he knew that he was good at himself. But for some reason, there was an unpleasant undercurrent in the DA today that had nothing to do with Harry's teaching style.

'What's wrong?' Harry asked. He was surrounded by the small group Snape had christened his lieutenants. They rest of the room were supposed to be practicing counter curses for the common jinxes. Instead, they were throwing the occasional jinx for show, but mostly discussing something in low voices.

'Something happened today,' Ginny replied.

'I can see that! Sorry. What happened?'

'It's the Slytherins. Something's going on in there. And some of them, fourth years I think, attacked a group of muggle-born Hufflepuffs.'

'Why?'

'Because they were muggle-born Hufflepuffs,' she answered patronisingly.

'That was it?'

'Yeah.'

'Why didn't I hear about it 'til now?'

'You were a little preoccupied, Harry,' Hermione replied cautiously.

'Okay,' he sighed. 'So why is this disrupting my meeting? It _has_ happened before.'

'Not like this. The witch-hunters have just been given a reason.' Luna's answer wasn't comprehensible to Harry in this state of mind.

Hermione interpreted, nodding at Luna. 'People have been saying all year that the Slytherins are evil; they're all Death Eaters; that they'd attack any of us if they had the chance. _We _have been working all year to reverse that perception.'

'And...'

'Some of them are wondering why,' Ron answered bluntly.

'I thought we all agreed that the house-fighting had to stop.' Harry said, disbelievingly.

'We did,' Neville assured him. 'And we,' he gestured around them, 'still do. But some of the others were never that... and they're up against the rest of their house.'

'If it came down to it, right now I think we have half.' Ron said. 'The others are here because they're not quite sure if they're as anti-Slytherin as the rest of their house, or because of you.'

'We have half?'

'Probably,' Hermione answered. 'Half that we can guarantee are definitely behind us.'

Harry got up. 'Everybody practice for a while. I need to walk round and take a look anyway.'

As Harry approached, each pair became more productive. Some, the ones Harry assumed were still with him, smiled as he went past. He nodded at Dean and Seamus, Ernie and Hannah, Terry and Anthony. But there were a number who barely met his eyes, especially the younger ones. He could hear them restarting their conversations once he passed them.

'I'm just saying, you can't trust them.'

'You can't ignore the fact that all the dark wizards came from Slytherin.'

'I know they've been quiet for most of the year. But everyone knows that's just because of Dumbledore.'

'I mean the sorting hat puts them all together for a reason. Ambitious? Blood-thirsty more like.

'Did Harry not use to get into fights with one of them all the time? That blond one. Malfoy.'

Harry stopped at the front of the room and got out his whistle. The piercing sound brought everyone to a stop. Almost unconsciously, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville, came closer to him. The others faced him, waiting for whatever he was going to say.

'Well, we're doing well today.' Harry smiled and only the more perceptive spotted the danger in it. 'If spreading malicious gossip was the way to beat Voldemort we would be well on our way there.' He ignored the winces and shrieks at the name. 'Unfortunately, I think actually learning counter-curses would be a more effective line of defence. But since some of you would rather have this conversation, let's have it. Who feels that we shouldn't have tried to help Slytherin house at the beginning of the year?'

There was a long silence. Eventually a Hufflepuff fourth year spoke up. 'It's not... we don't think we shouldn't have helped them then. But... they've made it pretty clear what they think of us now. They don't want help.'

He turned away from the fourth year to look at the whole room. The girl was a friend of the one still in the hospital wing and she probably didn't deserve his ire. As for the rest, however.... 'So you're upset that they weren't _grateful_? That they didn't say thank you for stopping our houses from attacking their first years? We're lucky that this was the first person of ours hurt. You can't expect anyone to be put in a house that is reviled by the other three as evil and imagine they won't pick up some of its prejudices. We don't help someone to be thanked; we help because the other person needs it. Regardless of what they did to us or what we did to them, even regardless of the right thing to do, this is our only option. If we don't come together as a school Voldemort will destroy it. The DA was formed because we couldn't practice Defence in class and we knew we needed it for outside. This year what we needed was to stop the house-fighting and we haven't done it yet. But we will keep trying because it needs to be done.'

'We need one of them, then,' Neville inserted into this breath.

Harry smiled, properly this time. 'Just ahead of me. Next year the DA will be taking in members from Slytherin house. I'm not sure how to do this yet but if it takes being hexed by every one of them then that's what I'll do. This is what we need. Anyone who can't cope with that shouldn't bother turning up next week.'

* * *

'Bloody amazing,' was Ron's summation of events.

'You're getting very good at that,' Hermione agreed. 'Speeches I mean. I expect a few won't be back but I think you won most of them over.'

They sat in the common room, Harry quiet again. He jumped up suddenly, muttered that he'd be back in a minute, and ran upstairs.

When he returned, Hermione was watching him compassionately. 'It would have been nice if Malfoy had heard what you said.'

'I think he has other problems,' Harry replied. He handed Ron a piece of paper. 'It was sitting on my bed. Must have been an owl. Ron opened the paper. There were just two words on it.

_It's tonight_

Underneath was a hurried pencil-sketch instead of a signature. It showed a stickman guarded by a salamander.


	20. Tonight

'Are you sure?'

'Draco uses a Salamander. That's what the picture meant. He couldn't sign in case someone saw.'

'I got that,' Ron said. 'But you don't know what he meant.'

'It's the last fortnight. Apparently all the sixth years in Slytherin are now of age.'

'But you can't know that's what he meant. You two are fighting, he could just be trying to upset you,' Hermione insisted.

'He's not. That's why I went upstairs. I knew something was wrong.'

'Harry...'

'I _know_ I've been wrong before. That's why we're going to see Snape.'

Harry knocked the door to Snape's study. Ron and Hermione stood behind him, still unsure, but ready to give support if it was needed.

Snape opened the door hurriedly. 'Harry.' He looked surprised to see Ron and Hermione but let all three of them in.

'It's tonight?' Harry asked.

'How...? Draco. Good. You shouldn't be here. They haven't all left, if anyone had seen you come down here....'

'They didn't. We were careful.' Hermione carefully fixed her gaze on a point just up and to the left of Snape's shoulder.

Snape looked at them disbelievingly then shook his head. 'I am required as well.'

'Can we stay here?' At the curious looks from all sides he explained himself. 'It's the only place I can be sure no one else will come.'

'You think you can help him?'

'Yeah.'

'Of course. It is not a difficult ceremony particularly. Or it isn't if you have nothing to hide. Those he has chosen at this age are typically either idiots or the very bitter. So that is all he reads from them. With Draco we need him to believe that it is _only_ bitterness.'

'He will be probing the entire way through the ceremony. But be especially careful when he gives the mark. It's harder to maintain a barrier when you are in pain. The only people who can get in here are the Headmaster and myself. If you hear anyone taking an unusual amount of time, stop whatever you are doing and use the cloak. Good luck.'

Severus wrapped a hooded cloak around him and walked out of the room.

Hermione looked flustered and Ron was pale under his freckles. Hermione moved as though she might look at Snape's books. 'We should have researched something for this. There are spells to give other people your magic. We could have let you borrow strength.'

Harry smiled at her and pulled them both down to the ground. 'Just sit here with me, okay? That's all the borrowed strength I need.' He closed his eyes. 'If something happens, wake me up. This could be a while.'

They sat in a close circle. Harry's breathing slowed as he reached for the place in his mind that led to Draco's.

--_He was already there. They were waiting for the others. He didn't look nervous, but Harry knew different._

'_This is a glorious day!' It was Bellatrix. The Harry walking around Draco's mind forced itself not to walk towards her. He could do nothing anyway. 'New blood given by the old to serve our master.'--_

Harry's physical body stiffened and Hermione began muttering nonsense words in condolence for whatever was upsetting him. She wished she could see.

_--They were all there now. A large half-circle with their children in front of them. Harry couldn't help thinking of sacrifices. Even in hooded robes he recognised Draco. Voldemort stood at the opening of the circle._

_'My loyal followers, and my new apprentices. What we shall undergo tonight is a most sacred ceremony. We bind our futures together, sacrificing individual desires to our glorious cause. We shall bring about the purification of our race. We shall condemn these mudbloods and muggle-lovers to the dark corners of our history books as we bring a new dawn to our world.'_

_Harry twisted a protection round Draco. It wasn't a good sign if he was angry already. Harry stopped paying attention to Voldemort and concentrated on Draco. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't throw him out, now wasn't the time for their fight._

_He was jerked into full awareness when he felt Draco's flare of fear. Focussing on the scene he saw Draco move forward. The blond knelt at Voldemort's feet. Harry became aware that his was not the only mind circling Draco's. Snape's reassuring presence calmed him. It seemed to calm Draco as well, for some reason only now realising that he was not alone in his head. Harry felt Voldemort's insistent press against Draco's barriers. He leant them all his strength, letting Snape and Draco deal with the finesse of their disguise. Something mustn't have been quite right. No one in the glade heard Draco make a sound as he was branded with the Dark mark. In the back of his mind he screamed. Harry, already giving all he had, tried to draw something more to protect Draco from the increased assault.--_

Harry arched his back, mouth open in soundless pain. Ron took Hermione's hand in his left and placed his right on Harry's shoulder. Hermione held Ron's hand tightly and squeezed Harry's knee with the other. 'We're right here.'


	21. Mended as best we can

Snape opened the door to his study, pushing Draco in. He took one last look up and down the corridor. When he entered he saw Hermione pushing Draco onto the sofa with a mother-hen look. Her face was ghastly pale and when he saw Harry he understood why. He crossed the room in an instant, looking closely at both boys for the first time.

'Harry? Look at me for a moment please.'

The dark head lifted and Harry met his eyes and smiled. 'It worked.'

Snape allowed himself a smile back. 'It did.' He turned to Draco. 'Do you want me to put something on that?'

Draco stopped rubbing his arm through the robe.

'Burlap,' Hermione recommended.

'Very good, Miss Granger,' Snape said. He knelt down at Draco's side and pushed the sleeves up. The Dark mark was a harsh black, the skin around it red, all in stark contrast to Draco's pale skin. 'Hold that,' he said, putting Draco's other hand on the sleeve. Snape got up to get the burlap.

'If you could get a bandage too?' Hermione asked. 'Harry cut his hands.'

Snape nodded and went to a cupboard.

'How did you hurt your hand?' Draco asked. The first words the boys had spoken to each other for a fortnight. Harry opened his hands and showed them to Draco, palm out. There were ten crescent shaped cuts.

'I need to cut my nails.'

'I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.'

'I meant...'

'I know.'

Hermione muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys'.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Nothing, Ron,' she answered.

Snape returned with the mixture and the bandages. He tended to Draco's arm, spreading the cooling mixture on it, then carefully wrapping the bandage around it. Harry's hands were next, and then he stood up and looked all four. Coming to a decision he moved to the fire, threw floo powder in, and called down to the kitchens.

'I need some very strong coffee. A pot of it by preference. And some of Honeyduke's finest chocolate.' He leant back out. 'I am aware of your distaste for the system, Miss Granger, but there are days I am extremely grateful that no house-elf is able to tell someone that I'm drinking coffee with my students at this hour.'

'I'm sure there's a compromise between betrayal and subservience,' she answered, but less argumentatively than usual.

They sat in a comfortable silence until the coffee arrived. Snape took it from the house-elf, somehow managing to encourage it to leave quietly. When it had gone, and he had doled out coffee and chocolate, he turned to Harry. 'I hear something happened in your meeting today?'

'How did you hear that?'

The Professor smirked. 'I didn't. But after the events of this afternoon I can't imagine your meeting went without incident.'

Harry glared, but without any real anger in it. 'I need to get better at that. We had a conversation, yes. Everything's fine now.'

'Because of you,' Hermione added.

'No.'

'Yes,' she said adamantly.

'Potter, what _did_ you do this time?' Snape asked in mock-exasperation.

Ron recapped. 'Harry said anyone who had a problem with Slytherins was out of the DA.'

'_You_ have a problem with Slytherins, Mr Weasley,' Snape observed.

'Some of them. Not the whole house.'

Snape looked amused at that. Draco still looked confused. He turned, wincing at his arm, to face Harry. 'You meant what you said then?'

Harry nodded. 'What's the point in saying we need to stop the attacks if I don't trust any of you to work with us?' He yawned. Snape took note of that and smoothly steered the conversation to lighter things. After half an hour, the coffee and chocolate was gone. The colour had returned to the children's faces and breathing had returned to normal. He sent them to bed knowing he had done all he could. Albus insisted that these children would fight the war. He was right. But afterwards they were still children. He didn't believe in Dreamless sleep potions, except for exceptional circumstances. The dreams would come back. But for this one night a calming potion between them was no harm. He could give them one night's rest if nothing else.

* * *

They had managed to get a carriage on their own. The rest of the core DA wasn't far away, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had this one all to themselves. Harry was staring aimlessly out the window when he suddenly smiled.

Hermione noticed. 'Draco?'

'Yeah.'

'Does nobody notice?'

'He's probably just staring out the window. Or pretending to be asleep.'

Ron looked uncomfortable. 'Tell him... tell him hi or something.'

Harry grinned. 'I don't need to tell him. He's there.' Harry pointed. 'Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I just know where he is.'

Ron and Hermione obediently smiled in the direction Harry pointed.

_--Draco smiled back, even though they couldn't see him. He could go know, just wanted to say bye until next September.--_

'I'll see you before that,' Harry said.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Never mind,' he replied, still smiling.

FIN

* * *

A/N: And we're done. I am _never_ doing that again. The next thing I write will be complete before I post the first chapter, like sensible people do it. But just to remind everyone. There is a sequel. Bits of it are already written...but don't hold your breath. It's Harry/Draco slash but I love Snape way too much to leave him out. Just to get y'all in the mood:

'_I need you not to overreact when I tell you this. No yelling, laughing or violence.'_

_The battlefield stilled as it became apparent the fight was over. The milling crowds began to centre around one spot. Someone was hurt. Dead. It couldn't be...._

_'Promise me that this is the last.'  
'I can't...'  
'Promise me!'  
'No one can tell you that.'  
'Then lie.'_

_'We stand together, unafraid.'_

If you aren't on or you only want updates on this story leave your e-mail and I'll tell you when the sequel goes up.

Reviewers:

I really wish I could thank everyone. Feedback has supplanted caffeine as my drug of choice. Suffice to say I read and treasure each one. If it weren't for them this story would _actually_ never have been finished as opposed to just nearly.

But, I should like to make special mention of:

JadedAngel8, who made the next part slashy.

Venus4280, who has been enthusiastically, patiently, reviewing this story for a long time.

Tansy1354, Serpent of Light, xikum, Padawan Jan-AQ, Lady Lightning, Sky Samuelle, coolcat411, Daintress, Nemati, SheWolfe7, GoddessMoonLady, Athena Keating-Thomas, Filodea, and all the wonderful people I can't find right now because it's _really_ late, who reviewed me more than once.

And especially V (a clever alias) who is my only RL friend who understands my need to live in the Harry Potter verse more often than the real one. We know we're the sane ones really.

See y'all real soon now.


End file.
